Bond Unbreakable
by starrgirl22
Summary: After a relaxing afternoon at the beach Danny and Grace face a threat that could alter their close knit relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1 Day 1: Afternoon

_A/N: Okay, here I go again and let me tell you this one is really long. It's the longest story I think I've ever written. I don't remember if I mentioned in any other author's notes that I like to have my stories written out completely before I begin posting them. Let's just say I've been working on this one on and off since February. I also want to add that this story came about from a dream that I had over my Christmas break. Unlike "In Pursuit" I knew pretty well where I wanted the story to go within a day or so. Mind you the entire plot changed a little while later, but the original inspiration came from a dream. I was hoping to start posting at the beginning of the month. I had a week off work, but decided to schedule to have my gall bladder out. Unfortunately, my pain medication made me a bit too drowsy to work on it._

_Just one shout out for the latest episode of 5-0. Loved loved loved loved loved it. I wonder if some of the writers read the fan fiction for the show and see that there are quite a few people out there who enjoy Danny whump. Man oh man did Danny get whumped in this episode. But it was sure awesome to see Steve in survival mode. By the way did anyone else notice that despite being in an explosion and have a building come down on top of them that Danny's hair looked good throughout the entire episode? Even when he woke up with Amber his hair looked great. Looking forward to the last couple of episodes this season although I feel like we are being gypped just a bit as it looks like we will not be getting 24 episodes this season. Okay, Okay, I'm done rambling. I just have to do my disclaimer and then the story will begin, I promise._

_Disclaimer: I do not own 5-0. _

**Day 1: Afternoon**

The pink football went flying through the salty sea air. A wave rose up over Grace's ankles as she reached out and caught it.

"Nice catch baby," Danny called from a little ways down on the sandy shore as he prepared himself for her to throw it back.

Grace held the football in one hand and threw it as hard as she could towards her dad. He quickly anticipated where it was going to land, rushed forward, and caught it just before it fell into the moist sand. Grace let out a frustrated breath as she watched Danny rush forward to catch the ball. He knew she couldn't throw as far as he could and yet he insisted on keeping his distance. He claimed that it would help her to throw the ball farther if she had a target that was too far. She hated to admit it, but it was working. She had gotten better since Danny had given her the pink football for her eighth birthday.

That was the first birthday she had celebrated in Hawaii. The last one she had celebrated had been her 11th birthday. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the four years the pair had lived in Hawaii. Her mother had moved back to the mainland with her step father, Stan, taking her half brother Charlie with them. Grace missed her mother, but they emailed, Skyped, and talked on the phone often. It seemed that not having her there had been a bit better for Rachel and Stan's marriage. Charlie was only two and not in school so Rachel could take him and travel with Stan when he was out of town on business. This was something she hadn't been able to do when living in Hawaii. Anyhow it increased the amount of time the struggling couple was able to spend together. Danny and Grace had noticed a bit of a lift in Rachel's mood. Both hoped that things continued to go well for them.

Grace watched carefully as Danny backed up with the football in hand not caring that he was getting a few stares from passersby due to the unusual color of the ball.

"Here it comes, Monkey!" Danny yelled pulling his arm back and letting the ball fly from his hand

Grace looked up squinting in the sunlight. She moved slightly putting herself under the ball as Danny had taught her to do. She held out her arms just as the ball came down landing in them perfectly. She could hear her dad cheering for her. Grace looked up and saw him jogging in her direction. She started walking toward Danno carrying the ball under one arm.

"Nice catch," he said when he reached her.

Danny put an arm around her neck and pulled her gently towards him placing several kisses on the side of her head and face. Grace smiled feeling his in growing whiskers next to her cheek. Her dad shaved every day, but always had something growing back in by early afternoon. It was okay, though. It was one of those things that made Danno. . .well Danno. She put an arm around his bare back and the pair walked to their beach blanket.

Danny opened up the small cooler he had brought and pulled out two bottles of ice cold water. The ice had been added just a few hours ago on their way to the beach so it hadn't melted too much just yet. They both drank a little. Danny put the cap back on his bottle and dug through the bag he had brought that had their towels and other beach essentials. He pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

Grace still holding her bottle walked over and sat down in front of him without being told to. Danny took off the blue and purple tie dye hat that she wore and tossed it next to the bag. He sprayed her shoulders and the bare skin on her back. Grace stood so he could get her legs and turned. Danny sprayed her front, and then handed her the bottle. She then went around to Danny's back and sprayed. She remembered how much Danny had despised putting on sunscreen when all that was available was lotion. It was hard to rub it in with all the hair on his back and front. The spray didn't need to be rubbed in and was much easier for the both of them.

Grace placed a kiss on the top of Danny's head before she handed the bottle back to him. Danny finished his front and placed the bottle back inside his bag. He opened his bottle back up and quickly drank the rest of the water. He placed the empty bottle back in the cooler and leaned back on the blanket. He felt pretty relaxed. Their day hadn't been interrupted with a call from work so both were pretty excited about that. Between Danny's work schedule and Grace's extra activities besides school the pair stayed pretty busy. It had been a welcome treat to come and spend an afternoon at the beach together.

"I don't know about you, Monkey," Danny said looking over at her, "But I'm still kind of hot. How 'bout some shaved ice?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I go by myself Danno?" Grace asked.

Danny looked at his daughter thinking over her request.

"It's not far," the little girl said pointing to the brightly colored building at the edge of the sand.

Danny took a deep breath and had to remind himself that Grace was getting older. She didn't always need him with her to hold her hand, as much as he would always love to and want to do that. He knew he needed to give her a bit of independence, beside she would be where he could still see her.

"Yeah, you can go," he said reaching into the back pocket of his cut off jeans and pulling out his wallet.

He handed her some money, and she got up off the blanket.

"Hey, don't you want your hat?" he asked.

Grace shook her head and started trudging through the sand. He watched until she got into the line. He then laid down on his back and closed his eyes. Part of his brain wondered what he was doing and why he wasn't watching his little girl's every move. The other part of his brain told that part to shut up so he could relax. Grace was fine. She was no more that thirty or so yards away. Besides they were on a beach that wasn't crowded per say, but he figured it would be pretty hard to try and get away with something in front of so many people. Danny took in a deep breath and settled his body onto the blanket.

Grace got into line and looked at the menu of flavors that there was to pick from. She thought about what kind she was going to get for her and Danno to share. For a bit Grace was the end of the line. She was almost to the stand when someone got into line behind her. Grace ignored that the person was standing kind of close to her as she stepped up to the window.

"What can I get for you sista?" the Hawaiian man inside the shack asked.

"Um a large with. . . banana. . . .pina' colada. . . .and pineapple."

Grace knew that her dad only despised pineapple when it was on a pizza. Other than that it seemed to be something he enjoyed. Besides the three flavors sounded refreshing on this hot sunny afternoon. Grace waited patiently as the man prepared the frozen treat.

"Can I have two spoons please?" Grace asked as he set it on the counter.

The man added an extra spoon, took her money, and gave her back some change.

"Enjoy keiki," he said with a smile.

Grace picked it up with both hands and felt herself bump into the person behind her as she took a step back.

"Excuse me," Grace said turning slightly seeing that it was a woman.

The lady just smiled as she stepped up to the counter to place her order. Grace wondered why she had been standing so close in the first place. With a quick glance back she could see that the woman had plenty of room. Grace put the thought out of her mind as she arrived back on the blanket and presented the shaved ice and the change to Danno.

"It's very yellow, Monkey" Danny commented picking up one of the straw spoons and tasting it, "Not bad."

Grace smiled and started to eat as well. They ate quickly so the shaved ice didn't turn into a tropical flavored liquid in the bottom of the cup. Both laughed when one or the other got a cold headache from eating too fast. Despite it all the shaved ice really hit the spot and cooled the pair down. They spent a little more time laying on the blanket afterward. Having the down time to just sit and talk without interruptions was not something the pair had time for often. Both wanted to take advantage. They talked about Grace's school, work at Five-0, as well as other things that pertained to their day to day lives.

"Danno?" Grace questioned. "Yeah babe?"

"I miss talking to mom?"

Danny noticed the hint of sadness in Grace's tone.

Stan and Rachel were in Africa for a few weeks. Stan was entertaining potential clients, and he and Rachel had been invited to go on a safari. It would be very difficult to reach them for any reason for up to two weeks or even longer. Up until this trip the mother and daughter hadn't gone longer than a day without communicating. Although Grace had known about the trip for several weeks it was difficult for her to not have any contact with her mother. Danny hated seeing her with such a melancholy look on her face. He reached across the blanket and took her hand. Although she felt sad the contact put a smile on her face.

"You know you can still email Mom and tell her what you have been up to even if she can't respond back right away. I'm sure it would brighten her day to have a whole bunch of emails from you telling her about what you've been doing when the safari ends. She'll email back or call when she is able to."

Grace's smile got bigger as she felt better about the whole situation. She moved the beach bag out of the way and scooted right next to Danny. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Love you, Danno" she said.

Danny returned the squeeze.

"Love you too, baby."

The pair sat up and looked at the waves as they slid up the sandy shore and then back down. Danny kept an arm around Grace. She kept the side of her head pressed against his chest listening the his heart beat mix with the sounds of the ocean and the noises of others around them enjoying the beautiful Hawaiian day.

Danny took in a deep satisfied breath and patted Grace's shoulder a little while later.

"Should we head out, Monkey?" he asked looking down at her.

Grace looked up with a smile and nodded. The pair started to gather their belongings. Grace started digging through the beach bag as Danny found the tank top he had been wearing earlier that day and slipped it on.

"Danno, have you seen my hat?" Grace asked looking up from the bag.

Danny shook his head.

Grace continued her search and looked at him with a frown when she didn't find it in the bag. The pair quickly scanned the blanket as well as the sand around them seeing if it had been knocked off.

"Don't worry, babe," Danny tried to assure her, "I'm sure it will turn up."

Danny knew Grace would be sad if she couldn't find it. The hat had been a gift from her mother just before she had left for the mainland. They picked up the rest of their stuff and started toward the Camaro. The pair trudged through the hot sand. Both wore sandals making it easy for the heated grains to get inside. Both were relieved when they stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot.

"Excuse me?" came a woman's voice from behind them.

Danny and Grace both turned as a lady approached them. She wore a sun hat and strapless dress.

"I think you dropped this," she said holding up Grace's hat.

Grace let out a relieved breath and thanked the woman as she took her hat back.

"There you see," Danny said before turning the to stranger and thanking her as well.

"You were right, Danno," Grace said slipping an arm around his waist.

Danny put an arm around her shoulder, and the pair continued on. Grace suddenly stopped and looked back at the woman.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked stopping too.

"I bumped into that woman at the shaved ice shack," Grace said remembering how close she had been standing behind her. Danny looked at the woman's back as she headed in the opposite direction.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Danny said turning back towards his car.

He pulled the keys from his pocket, unlocked the doors, and popped the trunk. He and Grace put their stuff into the back and then climbed in up front. Danny started the car and headed in the direction of home.

_A/N: Hope you liked it. More to come soon in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1: Early Evening

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It's always nice to see. And thank heavens for nap time so I can post this chapter now instead of later this evening. It seems that most readers are anxious to see what is going to happen next._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50 and if I did I stick to what I wrote last year when season 3 was ending. If I had my way we would have a new episode every week all year long._

**Day 1: Early Evening**

The Camaro pulled into the driveway of the house where Danny and Grace lived. Grace had her cell phone out and had been composing an email to her mother telling all about her afternoon at the beach with Danno. She saved the draft deciding she would finish it later on the laptop. Danny handed Grace the keys before she got out.

"You open the door," he said, "I can get our stuff.

"You sure?" Grace asked.

Danny just smiled and nodded as the pair got out of the car. Grace popped the trunk for Danny, locked the car, and skipped up the steps. Danny watched her disappear inside. He couldn't help but smile as he took a deep satisfying breath. He then pulled out the cooler, beach bag and blanket. It took him a moment to get a good grip on everything before he closed the trunk and headed towards the porch.

Danny had his foot on the bottom step when a sharp pain pulsed through the back of his neck. He lost his grasp on everything he had been holding and tumbled to the ground hitting his head on the wooden porch steps. He laid sprawled out on the steps of his house not moving. His attacker quickly glanced around the quiet street making sure no one had seen. The blanket, bag, and cooler were quickly gathered and placed just inside the door. Danny's arms were lifted and he was dragged next into the house with the door closing behind him.

Grace heard the front door close as she pulled on a clean tank top and shorts. She then looked in the bottom of her closet for a pair of sandals that matched her outfit.

"Danno," she called out as she left her room and went around the corner to the living room, "Have you seen my oran-"

Grace stopped mid sentence seeing her dad lying limp between the couch and wall. She raced over to him pulling out her phone as she went.

"Daddy?!" Grace cried kneeling down next to him and started pushing on his shoulder trying to wake him.

Grace pressed the number 3 on her speed dial and put her cell up to her ear. With her free hand she continued to push on his shoulder. Her eyes glimpsed the side of his head and saw blood streaming down the side

"Hey, Gracie," came the cheerful greeting from her Uncle Steve.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace said frantically, "Danno's hurt."

Grace could barely see through the tears that blurred her vision. Her heart pounded loudly.

"Tell me what happened," came Steve's response.

Grace opened her mouth to say more when she felt the same pain in her neck that Danny had felt minutes earlier. The little girl fell forward landing on top of Danny. Grace's cell phone fell onto the hardwood floor with a clang. Steve could be heard calling Grace's name on the other end trying to get more information. A gloved hand reached out and hit the "end call" button on the screen.

**H50**

Steve and Catherine had been enjoying a beer on his lanai when Steve's phone had vibrated inside his pants. For both, their first thought was that they had caught a case for Five-0.

"It's just Grace," Steve said breathing a sigh of relief.

Steve set his beer down and leaned back in his chair before answering the call.

"Hey Gracie," Steve said happily greeting his adopted niece.

Catherine was about to call out a second hello when Steve's expression did a one eighty. His heart sank when he heard Grace's frightened tone as she told him about Danny.

"Grace tell me what happened," Steve said as calmly as he could.

Instead of hearing Grace's response he heard a loud thunking noise. Steve said the little girl's name a few times into his cell, his voice getting louder and louder each time. His fear grew as he received no answer. Steve's heart sank even further when the call was disconnected.

"Damn it," Steve yelled looking at his screen to make sure.

Catherine looked at Steve with questioning eyes, and he quickly repeated the short but distressing conversation.

Catherine got on the phone with HPD trying to see if they could figure out where the call originated from. Steve called Chin and Kono telling them about Grace's frantic and disturbingly short phone call.

"Thanks," Catherine said hanging up, "The call came from Danny's place."

Both immediately stood and ran towards Steve's truck. Steve handed his phone to Catherine as he started the truck and threw it into gear. Catherine finished the conversation with Chin. The other two members of Five-0 were also starting on their way to Danny's. Catherine then called Danny's phone and hoped that he or Grace would pick up. It went to voicemail after a few rings.

Steve floored the gas pedal cursing at cars that didn't get out of his way quick enough. Catherine continued to try and reach Danny and Grace on their phones. Twenty minutes later the truck came to a screeching halt in front of Danny's house. The Camaro was parked in the driveway and the front door was closed. All looked normal from the outside.

Steve climbed into the bed of his truck and unlocked his strong box. He pull out his side arm, badge, and bullet proof vest then tossed the same to Catherine. As Steve jumped out Chin and Kono arrived parking behind Steve. It took the two cousins less than two minutes to have their gear on as well. They could all hear sirens coming in their direction, but no one was willing to wait.

Steve led the way up the porch with the other three behind him on the lookout for any threats of danger as well as any attempts to stop them from approaching or entering the house. Steve climbed up the porch stopping at the door. He listened to see if he could hear any movement inside. Slowly he twisted the door knob opening it up a little and peering in. The first thing Steve saw were Danny's sandaled feet just off to the side of the entrance.

"Danny!" Steve called as he rushed to his friend's side.

Steve checked for a pulse and made sure Danny was breathing.

"He's alive," the SEAL informed his colleagues, "Check the rest of the house."

Steve turned Danny's head slightly so he could better examine the wound on the side of his temple. He then started patting the side of Danny's face and saying his name trying to get him to open his eyes. He could hear the other members of his team clearing the house and calling out for Grace. He prayed that they would find Grace somewhere inside. She had to be here. She just had to be. His heart began to sink again as he heard all parts of the small home cleared.

Catherine and Kono both returned quickly to check on Danny's condition. The detective started to moan as his body twitched a bit. Kono took one look at the side of Danny's head and hurried into the kitchen looking for something to stop the bleeding. She returned with a clean dish towel and handed it to Steve. Catherine and Steve had pulled Danny up into a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. Steve pressed the towel onto the side of his friend's head.

Danny moaned again and his eyes slowly opened. He wasn't sure how he had gotten inside the front door. The last thing he remembered was being on the other side not to mention that he was quite certain his friends from Five-0 had not been inside his house when he and Grace had left for the beach. Grace. . . . Where was Grace? Danny tried to get up causing a rush of pain to his neck and already throbbing head.

"I feel like I've been kick about a hundred times in the head," he groaned, "Where's Grace? Is she okay?"

The detective's eyes slowly closed again as he fought against the blackness that had begun to cloud his vision. Danny did not see his friends exchange worried glances about telling him that Grace was not in the house.

"Steve," came Chin's voice from around the corner, "You need to come and see this."

"Stay with him," Steve said getting up.

Cath put her hand over the towel while Kono worked on getting Danny to become more coherent.

Steve met Chin just outside Grace's room. The SEAL entered and looked around. The drawers to Grace's dresser were all opened. The contents was near empty. Most of Grace's clothes were missing from the closet, hangers and all. Books, stuffed animals, and other keepsakes had been scattered all over the room. Grace's bedside lamp was had been knocked off the nightstand and lay shattered on the floor. Several pairs of shoes were missing from the little girl's collection. It was clear to both Chin and Steve that whoever had taken Grace had taken a lot of her stuff as well. Their hearts grew heavy as they exited the room so the crime lab could have a chance to do a thorough investigation. Neither was sure how they were going to break the news to Danny.

_A/N: More to come soon. Promise promise promise! Thanks for reading and please review._


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1: Evening

_A/N: I just have to say thank you thank you thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. So many nice things have been said. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own H50. Alright, I just noticed something. Every time I write 'I do not own H50' I let out a big sigh._

**Day 1: Evening**

"I don't need to go to the damn hospital!" Danny yelled as the EMTs loaded him into the ambulance.

The detective was wide awake and obviously in quite a bit of pain. His team saw it as he yelled at them.

"I'm going to go with them and make sure he doesn't try to escape before they treat him," Steve said looking at Chin, Kono, and Catherine.

The three nodded. Steve climbed into the ambulance after the gurney was loaded and secured. Danny groaned as the engine roared to life.

"Steve," Danny pleaded feeling the vehicle begin to move, "I have to find Grace. I can't do that if I am stuck in a hospital."

"We are going to find her," Steve assured him gently squeezing his arm, "I promise."

Danny trusted Steve and his team, but he wanted. . .no needed to be helping.

Catherine had pointed out the marks on Danny's neck when Steve and Chin had come out to tell them about Grace's room. Someone had tased him. The marks were recognized immediately as Steve had been tased before. Between that and the head injury all of Five-0 was insistent that their friend go to the hospital and get checked out despite the detective's claims that he was just fine.

Danny grumped all the way to the hospital, putting on the hospital gown, laying down to let the MRI machine take pictures of his head, and letting the doctor treat the gash on his temple. The entire time his stomach was sick with worry over his missing daughter. To Danny and Steve's relief there was no sign of concussion or any other types of internal injury. The doctor prescribed some pain medication. Between smacking his head on the porch and being attacked with a taser Danny was fighting a massive headache.

Catherine arrived at the hospital with a change of clothes for Danny just as the doctor was preparing to release him. Danny was relieved that he wouldn't have to leave the hospital in his jean cut offs and beach tank top. Catherine said that the crime lab was still processing the house and that a number of samples had already been sent to the lab with a rush order. Chin and Kono had gone back to HQ to wait for the results.

Steve and Catherine helped Danny stand on his wobbly legs and walked him to the bathroom to change clothes. The pair talked in hushed voices while Danny was out of the room. Catherine told Steve that when Grace's phone had been dusted for prints the only ones they had found belonged to Grace.

"The kidnappers probably wore gloves," Catherine said.

Steve took in a deep frustrated breath and hoped there wouldn't be a lack of physical evidence. Danny was their only witness and he hadn't seen anything at all. He didn't even know how he got inside his house. So far the investigation was off to a rough start. This, however, made Steve that much more determined to find his best friend's daughter.

**H50**

Grace moaned in the backseat of the car. The driver looked in the rear view mirror at the little girl who was beginning to stir. The car pulled off to the side of the highway. The driver leaned over to the passenger side and opened up the glove box. Next to the black taser was a bottle filled with green medicine that helped treat flu symptoms as well as made one drowsy.

Watching for cars the kidnapper exited the vehicle. The back door opened and Grace was pulled into a sitting position. The cap to the bottle was unscrewed and the bottle was put up to the little girl's lips. Grace coughed and spluttered as some of the bottle's contents slid down her unexpectant throat. The kidnapper waited until Grace stopped coughing before trying to get her to drink more of the green liquid. When the driver was satisfied that Grace had had enough to keep her asleep for a while the cap was re secured. The driver slid back into the front seat, started the car, and continued to drive down the road.

**H50**

Danny lay on the couch in Steve's office with an ice pack over his throbbing head. He and Steve had gone over the events of Danny's day several times trying to find anything unusual that would give them a clue as to why someone would take Grace.

Danny huffed out a frustrated breath which caused him to wince in pain from his injuries. Steve wanted to suggest again that the detective take the pain medication the doctor had given him. Danny had outright refused as he didn't want it to make him tired and fall asleep. He planned to stay awake until Grace was back safe and sound where she belonged. His heart pounded with worry thinking how scared she much be and even more so that she was probably waiting for him to burst through the door of where ever she was being held, rescue her, and take her home. Danny wanted more than anything to lift her into his arms and tell her that he was there and that she was safe. The detective couldn't keep the tears from welling up in his eyes as he thought about how scared his baby must be. The tears that slid down his cheeks were quickly wiped away.

There was a knock on Steve's door and Chin entered. The look on his face told Steve and Danny that he didn't have good news for them.

"Obviously lots of prints were found at your place, but all belonged to either you or Grace. No foreign DNA either," Chin said sadly knowing that the news was going to break Danny's already mangled heart.

The other detective looked from Danny's broken form to Steve. The SEAL had a look of absolute fury on his face. He looked like he wanted to throw a chair through one of the large panes of glass that surrounded his office. Instead, he pounded his fists on the desk as he stood up and pulled out his cell phone.

"Chin I want you and Kono to go back to Danny's and do a thorough top to bottom search. Make sure the crime lab didn't miss anything."

Chin nodded his head and turned to leave.

"What are you doing, Steve?" Danny asked.

"I'm calling a press conference. We're getting Grace's picture out there and it's not going to come down until she's home safe."

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review._


	4. Chapter 4 Day 2: Morning

_A/N: I had really hoped to have this chapter posted a lot sooner, but life got in the way. I also spent some time rewriting a few parts of this chapter. Sorry, it took so long. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own H50._

**Day 2: Morning**

Erika Turner sat on the couch in her living room sipping a cup of warm tea. She was watching a news report about the little girl, Grace Williams, who had been taken from her home the evening before. Angrily, Erika jammed her thumb down on her remote turning off the set. Everyone on T.V kept calling the girl Grace. Her name was not Grace. It was Cassandra and she belonged to her.

Cassie should not have been taken away from her the way that she had been. A mother and daughter deserved to be together, but circumstances and bad luck, according to Erika, had kept the pair apart for six years.

Erika had been on the beach yesterday, one of five year old Cassie's favorite places to be, and finally after six months of searching had found her. There was no doubt in Erika's mind that the little girl throwing the pink football back and forth was her daughter, Cassandra.

Erika sat down in the sand watching her little girl and the blond man she was with. They passed the football back and forth a few more times and returned to a beach blanket. Erika became angry with the man as she watched him re apply sunscreen to her daughter. Her anger turned to hurt when her Cassie kissed him on top of his head after spraying his back.

Erika had considered trying to take the girl when she got up off the blanket and headed toward a near by shaved ice stand. She quickly decided against that. There were too many people around. She didn't want there to be any witnesses. Erika saw that the little girl had left the hat she had been wearing behind on the blanket. Erika became brave enough to approach after the blond man rolled over onto his back with his eyes closed. She snatched the hat, tucked it away in her bag, and gotten into the shaved ice line right behind her unsuspecting child. It had been so tempting to reach out and touch her, but Erika hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself. So she settled for standing close behind her daughter in line.

Cassie had bumped into her after she had gotten her shaved ice order. The two had looked at each other briefly before she had gone back to the blanket with the blond man. Erika felt an instant connection as her daughter looked at her. She felt disappointed that Cassie hadn't felt it too and immediately recognize her. Erika convinced herself that it had just been a long time since Cassie had seen her.

Erika found a spot where she could observe the pair. It looked like they started a conversation after the shaved ice had been eaten. Erika would have given anything to have heard what her Cassie was saying. Then suddenly the blond man reached his hand over and squeezed the little girl's hand. Erika could feel her temperature rising with anger once again. That should be her doing that. As before her anger had turned to hurt when Cassie scooted closer to the strange man and gave him a hug around his neck. They had then leaned against one another watching the ocean.

Erika told herself that it wasn't Cassie's fault. After all her daughter had been forced to go live with this man after she had been taken away. Erika was sure that Cassie was just trying to survive until her real mother could come for her. The scheming woman started plotting out in her head what she was going to do to remedy the situation.

Erika saw the pair start gathering their belongs and getting ready to head out. She saw Cassie begin searching for something. Erika reached into the bag and squeezed the hat that she had taken. She had planned to keep it, but at that moment changed her mind. It would be an easy way to get close to Cassie again. It would also give her a chance to take a good look at the man she was with.

It had taken all of Erika's will power to stop herself from trying to take the girl away right then and there when she approached the pair in the parking lot. However, she got an eyeful of the blond man. There was no way that was going to work. He would have not problem over powering her.

After returning the hat, Erika had pretended to go in the opposite direction then hurried to her car and watched which vehicle the pair got into. She couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched them climb into the sleek black sports car. On the plus side it should be easy enough to keep track of especially as there there usually was traffic that time of day.

Erika kept the black car in sight as she followed it and breathed a sigh of relief when they finally pulled into a driveway. It had been a tense drive. If she lost track of the black car she knew she would probably never find it again. She parked one house over so the shrubberies that lined the driveway shielded her from view. Erika opened her glove box and pulled out her taser and a pair of surgical gloves.

These supplies had been purchased a few months back when Erika had started her search. She had been certain that when she found Cassandra that she would need to take her back by force. It looked like she had been right.

Erika got out of her car and peeked around the bushes. She caught a glimpse of Cassandra entering the house while the blond man pulled several items from the trunk. The irate woman had quietly snuck up behind her unsuspecting victim jamming the taser into the back of his neck. She put all of her anger towards him into the action. He hadn't seen it coming at all. A satisfied smile crossed Erika's lips as his body fell onto the porch steps. His head hit one of the steps with a loud crack. She didn't care. The son of a bitch had gotten what he deserved for trying to take her place.

Erika dragged him and the things he was carrying into the house. She was convinced that once Cassandra saw that she no longer had to pretend to like the blond man then Erika would appear and rescue her. The pair would leave hand in hand and enjoy the rest of their lives together. Erika heard some movement on the other side of the living room wall. Quickly, she hid herself in the kitchen thinking she would pop out and surprise Cassie.

To Erika's disappointment not only did Cassandra start to cry when she saw the man, but she had also called someone. Her body became consumed with rage. Before she knew what she was doing she had creeped up behind her daughter and pressed the taser into the back of her neck. Erika immediately regretted that she had had to hurt her, but it was for Cassie's own good.

Erika quickly switched off the cell phone and moved Cassie so she no longer was laying on top of the blond man. As she did so the older woman noticed that Cassie had changed her clothes. This reminded her that she didn't have any clothes for her daughter. None of Cassie's old clothes had been kept. Not that it mattered as she would have out grown them all anyway.

Erika went to the kitchen, found a few garbage bags, and went in search of Cassie's room. She stuffed the bags full of not just clothes but books, art supplies, and a few other odds and ends that she liked or thought she would need. She carried them into the living room setting them down next to the unconscious pair.

Erika then hurried outside and pulled her car into the driveway. She kept an eye out for nosy neighbors as she brought out the garbage bags. Next she brought out Cassie, put her in the backseat, and took off as fast as she could.

Erika's heart soared with triumph realizing she had done it. She had found her precious Cassandra, and the two of them were going to be a family again. It wasn't until the child in the backseat started to show signs of waking that Erika became nervous. She remembered that the little girl hadn't recognized her at all when they had been face to face in the shaved ice line and when the hat had been returned. It was then Erika realized she wasn't out of the woods yet. After such a long time she would need to convince Cassie of who she was. Erika decided this would be a lot easier to do at home.

Erika had bought the flu medicine on a whim thinking she might be able to use it to make Cassie's adoptive parents fall asleep so she could take her. Like with the taser, Erika didn't think she would have to use it on her own daughter.

It was dark when Erika pulled into the driveway of her house. That suited her just fine as there was less of a chance that someone would see her carrying the little girl inside. After the plastic bags were brought in Erika had quietly put the items she'd taken from the bedroom at the other house away. She was mad at herself for dropping that lamp. It would have looked so cute on top of the dresser. Erika then left her sleeping girl by herself deciding it best to go to bed as well.

Erika continued to drink her tea hoping it would calm her nerves. The news report had really shaken her. She hadn't expected to see her daughter's face in their top story. It meant she would have to keep Cassie out of sight until she could get both of their appearances changes. Nothing that a box of hair dye and scissors couldn't fix and maybe a bit of make up. Erika smiled at the thought of teaching her little girl how to put on make up.

The excited feeling left as more concerns entered Erika's mind. What would she do if Cassie resisted her? Fought her? Tried to escape? No. . . Erika wouldn't let that happen. She would strap Cassie down to the bed or lock her in her room until she accepted Erika for who she was and that was her mother.

Erika drank the last of the tea and went into the kitchen to rinse her cup. As she was returning to the couch she heard movement in her daughter's room.

H50

Grace's eyes slowly opened and she looked around the room. Some sunlight was peeking through the closed blinds. Grace sat up and a jolt of pain ran through her head and neck. Groaning, she lay her head back down on the pillow covering her eyes with her arm. She lay there a few minutes hoping her discomfort would subside some.

Grace's head was still throbbing when she pulled her arm away and looked at her surroundings. The bed she was laying on was in the middle of the room with the head pushed up against the wall. To her left was a closet and immediately to her right was a dresser. Her bed was parallel to the wall with the window. Under the it was a shelf that contained some books and toys.

Fighting against against her aching head Grace pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. She saw a light switch by the door. She felt slightly dizzy as she stepped forward to switch it on. Grace looked from the closet to the dresser before turning to the door and placing her hand on the knob. To her surprise it started twisting on its own.

"Good morning sleepy head," said the woman that opened it.

Grace gave her a frightened look and slowly backed herself up against the wall.

"Please don't be scared," the woman said softly taking a few steps toward her.

Erika could see the startled expression clearly on her face. She had desperately hoped that Cassandra would recognize her when she woke up.

"Where am I?" Grace asked quietly feeling her heart begin to pound within her chest.

A frown appeared on the woman's face as she continued to approach.

"You're home, honey," came the response.

Grace's face wrinkled in confusion at the words. She looked around the strange room again and then back to the woman who had stopped less than a foot away from her.

"This is where I live?" Grace asked looking around the unfamiliar room again.

The woman nodded in response.

Grace didn't let herself relax at all as she mustered up the courage to ask another rather important question.

"Who. . . . who am I?" she asked.

Erika couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as the question came out. She stood there and stared at the little girl for a few seconds. Grace studied her reaction and waited for a response to her question.

"Oh my poor baby," Erika said finally in an overly done concerned tone.

The woman approached the little girl holding out her arms to her. Grace moved to the side avoiding Erika's attempt hug her. Grace saw her face begin to turn slightly red. Erika struggled to push her temper back. She didn't want to be upset with her daughter. Grace's head pounded forcing her to have to close her eyes for a minute.

"You're my daughter," Erika whispered trying to get her attention back, "I'm your mother. . . .Don't you remember me?"

Grace slowly opened her eyes and made eye contact with Erika. She studied her features. She searched for something, anything, that would help her to remember the woman in front of her. Nothing came.

"I don't remember you," Grace said back, "I don't remember anything."

Before she knew what she was doing Erika launched into an on the spot made up story about how the evening before she had heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom.

"I found you lying on the floor unconscious. There was a wet spot on the floor. You must have slipped and hit your head. I couldn't get you to wake up so I brought you in here."

Grace thought about what this unfamiliar woman was saying. It would explain the head and neck aches that she had now.

"Are you sure you don't remember that, sweetie?" Erika asked tentatively.

Grace shook her head.

In Erika's mind this was perfect. She should have no trouble convincing Cassandra of who she was. It would be like the past six years never happened. All she had to do was make up a past life for her and her daughter. Erika was good at making up stories and lying. She had been doing it since she was a kid in an attempt to keep herself out of trouble when she made poor choices.

Erika had to force herself not to start smiling. She focused on keeping a look of concern on her face.

"I'm going to help you remember. Okay, sweetheart?" Erika said reaching for Grace with a single hand.

Grace did not try to move out of the way as Erika stroked the side of her face. Although she was being gentle the physical contact made Grace feel uncomfortable. Despite the uneasy feeling Grace nodded, but continued to examine the stranger in front of her hoping to suddenly get a glimmer of recognition.

"Mom?" Grace questioned trying out the name on the woman.

Smiling, Erika reached out taking both of Grace's hands into hers. It was the first time someone had called Erika that in years. It gave her a warm feeling inside to hear it again. However, for Grace, it didn't seem right.

"What's my name?" Grace asked hoping that this would spark something in her head that would help her remember.

"Cassandra," came Erika's voice softly.

Again, it didn't seem right, but if she had hit her head and that caused her to not remember then perhaps it would just take a little while. Grace forced herself to smile back at the woman and nod her head.

Relief flooded through Erika seeing that she was going to have a much more cooperative child than she had expected.

"Come on," the older woman said, "Let's go have something to eat."

Erika placed an arm around Grace's shoulders. This also felt a bit awkward, but Grace allowed the woman claiming to be her mother to guide her out of the room.

Later, Erika found a pair of kitchen shears while Grace was in the shower. She walked over to the back of the television and cut the power cable. No point in confusing the already confused girl Erika had reasoned. It would spoil the woman's plans if her daughter saw her picture on the news.

_A/N: I really hope this is not going to be confusing from here on out as Erika is going to be referring to Grace as Cassandra, but since I chose to write this story in 3__rd__ person I still call her Grace. I hope it's clear that when she is being called Cassandra that Erika is saying it or it's thoughts in her head. By the way this chapter was not part of the dream that inspired this story. It was originally just about Erika mistaking Grace as her own and Grace trying to convince Erika that she was not. Grace did not have amnesia in my first mental draft. But the change worked out really well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2: Evening

_A/N: I felt bad that it took so long to get the last chapter up so here's the next one. This chapter didn't need as much editing as the last chapter did. I hope you are still enjoying the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own H50._

**Day 2: Evening**

Danny suddenly jerked himself awake the moment he felt his head begin to slump down. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus his vision, again, on the lab report he was reading. He knew it wasn't going to be anything different than what had been quoted to him earlier, but he couldn't just sit around waiting for the phone to ring with more bogus tips. Five-0 minus Danny had gone to investigate several throughout the day. Phone lines had been busy most of the day with people calling claiming to have spotted his Gracie.

One had claimed that Grace was getting on an airplane heading for the mainland. After watching some airport security videos that was quickly ruled out. Another claimed that he had seen her as the main dancer in an authentic Hawaiian floor show put on by some island natives. Danny had wanted to track down whoever had made that call and scream at the son of a bitch that his daughter first of all was not a native to the island nor had she ever had any interest in learning the traditional dances after they had moved here from New Jersey.

Danny moaned and rubbed his temples. His head was still pounding from his injury. Now he was also sleep deprived and irritated beyond all hell at the stupidity of some of the people who were calling in tips about his daughter's whereabouts. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. He knew Steve had meant well when he had called that press conference, but he should have known as well as Danny that most tips that come through on those tip lines are not to be taken seriously.

Danny's eyes fluttered closed once again. A few seconds later he was startled back awake from a light knock at his office door. The detective once again tried to focus his vision and immediately recognized Steve's blurry outline.

"Come on," he said moving around behind Danny's desk.

Steve pulled Danny to his feet by the arm.

"Come on where?" Danny asked in an irritated yet tired voice trying to pull his arm out of the SEAL's grasp.

"You are going to get some sleep," Steve said tightening his grip on Danny's bicep.

"Where?" Danny asked again.

Danny knew as well as Steve that Danny's house was still a crime scene.

"You are coming to my place. And as your boss I'm giving you a direct order," Steve said.

"You can't direct order me, you stupid son of a bitch. I am not in the God Damn Navy and this sure as hell is not an air craft carrier."

Danny was still trying to pull out of Steve's grasp. Steve had no problem with keeping his grip on the exhausted detective.

"No, Steve" Danny protested as Steve started pulling him out of his office and towards the exit, "I want to be here in case we hear something."

"Chin and Kono have already offered to stay the night and will call if anything comes up."

"Hold up," came Kono's voice from behind them.

Steve stopped and turned his gaze towards the female officer.

"Look Chin, Cath, and I talked it out, and we decided if Danny doesn't want to go he doesn't have to," she said.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. His grip on Danny loosened and the detective pulled away. Kono put an arm around Danny's shoulders and led him away from the still surprised SEAL. In a childish way Danny turned briefly and stuck his tongue out at Steve.

"You thirsty?" Kono asked casually.

Danny nodded as he let out a big yawn.

"I know just the thing," she said disappearing into her office and returning with an opened bottle of orange juice, "It's got lots of vitamin C and will help to keep your immune system working while the rest of you heals."

Danny smiled and took the drink. He guzzled more than half before pulling the bottle away for a breath. It tasted really good and filled his practically empty stomach. He put the bottle back to his lips and drank the rest.

"Thanks," he said through deep breaths.

The truth was he did feel better. Kono pulled up two chairs and sat down in one. Danny joined her. She had a stack of file folders nearby and offered one to him.

"What are we looking for?" he asked trying to get himself into detective mode.

"Just sorting through a few more of those tips and seeing if there are anymore that we should investigate further."

Danny nodded and put his attention into the papers inside the manilla folder. He noticed after a few minutes that his headache was beginning to disappear. In fact he was starting to feel pretty good for the first time in over twenty four hours. It felt like he was floating and that his body was as light as a feather. What he didn't noticed was that he was completely out cold. The folder in hand fell to the floor and he slumped in the chair snoring slightly.

"Danny?" Kono said in kind of a sing song voice.

"Looks like it worked," Steve said walking over to the snoozing detective.

Chin and Catherine were right behind him.

"I told you it would," Kono said tossing the bottle of Danny's pain medication into his waiting hands.

Steve and Chin both picked up Danny by the arms supporting his weight and began making their way towards the door.

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up," Chin said as Catherine held the door open for them.

"I know, but the stubborn ass needs to get some sleep and despite what he thinks he will feel better."

Chin was just glad that he wouldn't be around to see the initial tirade that Steve had waiting for him in the morning. Although, he was certain that he and Kono would be in for a few aftershocks when Danny came back the next day.

**Day 2: Night**

"DANNO!" Grace screamed into the darkness sitting straight up in her bed.

Her body was drenched in sweat and her heart was pounding rapidly inside her chest. As she pulled in deep breaths she tried to recall the details of what had woken her. Her thought process was interrupted as Erika came rushing into the room. Light from the living room poured into Grace's room causing her to squint as Erika sat down on the edge of her bed pulling Grace into a hug.

"It's alright Cass," she soothed stroking her hair, "It was just a nightmare."

Actually Grace wasn't sure that it was a nightmare. Her dream had made her feel good. Then suddenly something changed just before she woke up that had startled her and made her call out the strange name. Grace wrapped her arms around Erika trying to feel a little bit of comfort.

"Do you want to come and sleep with me?" Erika offered remembering that five year old Cassie had often climbed into bed with her mother when she had had a bad dream.

Grace shook her head and lay back down on her pillow.

"Who's Danno?" she asked looking up at Erika.

It was the only thing that she could remember from the dream; someone name Danno.

Erika bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was just a dream," she said, "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

Erika hoped that her daughter would leave it at that. She leaned across the little girl and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mom" Grace said.

"Goodnight, Cassie."

Erika stood and waited till her back was to the little girl before she allowed her true emotions to show. She remembered the name from the day before. She had heard Cassie call the blond man Danno at the beach and when she had discovered his unconscious body at the other house. She hoped that Cassie would forget the name so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Erika shut out the living room light and disappeared into her own room. She went and sat down on her bed and picked up the notebook she had been writing in before she had been interrupted. Erika was in the process of writing down everything she had told Cassie that day about their life together. It was a lot of information to keep track of so she decided that each night for the next little while she would write down everything she had made up and study it. Erika was certain that the life she was making up would be accepted by her daughter in due time. It was only the first day, and it was expected that Cassie would be a bit skeptical. Erika just needed more time to convince her.

Erika lay back on her pillow thinking about what her next move was going to be. She knew she couldn't stay in Hawaii. There were too many people looking for Cassie and Erika was determined not to lose her again. To keep her inside the house Erika had told Cassie that she had a severe allergy to sunlight. The lie had been out of her mouth before she had time to process how easy it would be for Cassie to discover otherwise. Sooner or later Cassie might figure out that she could go out in the sun, but it was the best the lying woman could come up with. This meant that when they left Erika would need to take her daughter up north somewhere. Perhaps they could go to Washington or Oregon. Erika planned to sell the house she was in as quickly at possible. She knew if she asked well below the market value it would sell in no time, and then she and Cassandra could really start over without the threat of someone finding out what she had done.

Although there was one person that Erika longed to tell about Cassandra's homecoming. He had been on her mind most of the evening. If he would agree to come with them then the three of them would be a family. She picked up her cell phone and held it in her hands trying to decide if she should call or not. It took fifteen more minutes before she finally mustered up enough courage to tap on the number and another five to finally send the call.


	6. Chapter 6 Day 3: Morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 3: Morning**

"You rotten, back stabbing, son of a bitch!" Danny yelled storming into Steve's kitchen.

Catherine was in there too with a cup of coffee. Danny didn't let her presence deter him from the butt whooping he was going to be giving his partner. The detective was boiling with anger as he approached.

"Calm down, Danny, we did it for your own good," Steve said nonchalantly.

His casual attitude towards the situation was pissing Danny off even more.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DRUGGED ME!" Danny hollered getting right into Steve's face.

"Actually," Catherine chimed in, "If you remember correctly it was Kono who drugged you."

Danny backed away from Steve and glared at the both of them as he took a seat. Steve poured two more cups of coffee making sure Danny could see that there would be no more tampering with his beverages.

"Do you feel better?" Catherine asked.

Danny sat grumbling in his seat holding tightly onto his coffee mug. Steve and Catherine watched him inhale a few deep breaths through his nose.

"Yeah. . . I guess," he finally admitted still a bit bitter.

Danny lifted the mug up to his mouth and took a sip. The warm liquid felt refreshing as it drizzled down his throat. His head still hurt a bit, but it was nothing a little Tylenol couldn't take care. Once Danny took that and ate a little breakfast he was feeling a lot better. He was anxious to get back to HQ feeling he could be more of a help today instead of a nervous, headache suffering, wreck. After a quick shower and a clean set of clothes he was ready to get back to work and track down the son of a bitch who was holding his daughter hostage somewhere.

**Day 3: Late Afternoon**

Grace took in a deep breath as she sat on the couch. She was bored out of her mind. The television was broken and her mother wasn't sure if it was fixable.

Erika had spent a good chunk of the day telling Grace about her life. Grace hoped that this would spark some kind of memory in her brain, but nothing was coming.

Grace had brought up the name Danno to her mother again telling her that she couldn't get it out of her head. This had only, to Grace's surprise, made Erika angry with her. Grace hadn't known that Erika had such a short fused temper. Not only had it shocked Grace but scared her as well.

Erika had told her that she didn't want to hear that name anymore. It meant nothing to her and should mean nothing to the little girl as well. Erika had then said that she needed a break and went to her room to lie down. She warned Grace to not leave the house before she left the room. Grace had wondered if what she had been told true about having condition that made her sensitive to sunlight. She was wary to experiment as Erika told her she would be in extreme pain. Grace then wondered why they still lived in Hawaii if she had been living with this allergy all her life.

Grace thought about that one for a bit, laid her head back, and stared at the ceiling. It almost felt like the the answers she was getting about her life only spawned new concerns and questions. For example Erika told her that she was home schooled because of her condition, but Grace hadn't seen any school materials anywhere. If nothing else it would give her something to do.

Grace had discovered the previous day that she could read. She had picked up a magazine off the coffee table and had finished reading the cover before she realized what she was doing. Grace remembered the bookshelf under the window in her room. Maybe if she started to read the books in her room it would spark some kind of automatic recognition like when she had discovered that she could read. And just maybe if she could remember some of those stories then perhaps her memory would return to her.

Grace looked at the books on her shelf. They were all chapter books and some of them looked quite thick. She was anxious to get started. Excitedly she picked a book and opened the cover. It had the something written in it. G.E.W. She wondered was that stood for. Maybe they had gotten the books second hand. She put that book off to the side and pulled out another. It had the same three letters inside the cover. Grace started pulling all the books off the shelf and began to check them. All of them contained those three letters. They had to mean something, but she couldn't remember what. Another thought crossed her mind, and she went out into the living room. She found a notebook and pen in the kitchen. She hurried back to her room and sat on her bed. She wrote down the three letters a couple of times. Her heart pounded with excitement seeing that her handwriting matched what was in the books. There was no doubt in the little girl's mind that she had written the letters. Grace spread her books out with the covers open so she could continue to study and think about the letters. Like with the word Danno the letters seemed familiar to her. Unfortunately, like Danno, she couldn't recall any further details.

Erika enter her daughter's room a little while later and found her in the center of the open novels.

"What's all this, Cassie?" Erika asked wondering what she was doing amongst her books.

Grace showed her mother the letters inside the book covers as well as the notebook page where she had copied the letters. To the little girl's surprise Erika's temper flared up when asked what they stood for.

"Clean this up!" Erika shrieked bending over and slamming one of the books closed, "NOW!"

Grace was startled by Erika's sudden mood change. It was the second time that day that she had been snapped at. Erika stood over her fuming making sure she was going to follow instructions. Grace slowly began to close the books and place them back on the shelf. She was half way done when the older woman picked up the notebook and tore out the page Grace had written on crumpling it into a ball. She stormed out of the room to throw it away in the kitchen.

Erika was using her anger to cover up her fear at seeing the three simple letters. She knew exactly what they stood as she had seen the news report about the missing girl.

Quickly, Grace continued putting the books back on her shelf. Her heart was still pounding, but out of fear now. Grace was becoming more and more confused by the minute. Twice now something had seemed familiar and she had only been in trouble for it.

The doorbell rang as Erika came back to see if her orders had been followed. Grace saw Erika's mood immediately lifted. She looked at Grace with a warm expression.

"Stay in here until I come and get you," Erika said in a tone that was completely opposite from the one she had used the last time she spoke.

She left Grace alone in her room still confused and wondering who was at the front door.

_A/N: Hope that the story is still being enjoyed by all those still reading. Sorry about the delay in postings. Life continues to be crazy. Please review and thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7 Day 3: Early Evening

_A/N: I figured I should get another chapter posted while I have the time. I have actually been meaning to post during the week and the past two weeks I haven't been able to. Life is crazy and as much as I would love to sit, write, edit, and post all day long well that's not in the cards for me. I hope to post again this week, but we'll just have to see._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 3: Early Evening**

Erika shut the door to the bedroom and hurried to the front door. Her heart was pounding with excitement. It had been a long time since she had seen him. Too long. Finally, Erika felt like she had something that would bring Jason Cortman back to her. She opened the door and greeted the man on the other side with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Jason," she said in a way that she knew he liked or at one point in his life did, "Come on in."

Against his better judgment Jason entered the house.

"So what's so important that I have to postpone my evening plans?" he asked keeping his tone even.

Jason was still wearing his uniform from work, and he had been invited to go out with a few friends to a bar. He was eager to get changed and meet up with his buddies so he could attempt to drink them under the table.

Erika reached out to take his hand which he immediately pulled back. He walked past her and sat down on the couch. Erika ignored what he had just done, closed and locked the door, and went to join him. She knew deep down inside Jason was still in love with her. Jason, however, was becoming quite annoyed and impatient with his ex girlfriend.

"Come on Erika, what's going on?" he said regretting that he had come in the first place.

"Silly boy, be patient," she said playfully, "Don't you want to tell me about what you have been up to lately?"

"Damn it, Erika, I am only here because you said you had some big news for me, and that you couldn't tell me over the phone. I'm here so tell me, or I'm leaving."

Jason's straight forward words caused her smile to waver a bit. Erika had wanted to postpone for as long as possible to build the suspense. She was certain that he would be as excited as she was. Erika had been imagining in her head all day how he would react. Every scenario ended with Jason staying with her, and the two of them making plans to start over on the mainland.

Erika reached out to take Jason's hands again. This time he didn't pull his hands back. If it would get her to quit stalling and start talking then he could stand to hold her hand for a few minutes. Erika smiled as she squeezed his hands. She took in a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"Jason. . . I've found her." Erika paused expecting Jason's expression to change.

Jason's expression did change, but it was confusion that Erika saw and not excitement.

"Found who?" Jason said pulling in a deep frustrated breath.

"Our daughter," Erika answered starting to get a bit annoyed herself.

Jason looked at Erika completely dumbfounded. He almost expected her to start laughing and say that she was only kidding him. He studied her face and realized that she was being serious. Jason took in a deep breath and pulled his hands out of Erika's grasp. Erika was shocked when he stood up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," he informed her.

"Why?" Erika asked in all seriousness.

Jason groaned and turned around to face his ex.

"Do you have any idea how crazy what you just said sounds?" he shouted at her.

To his surprise Erika didn't try to approach and stop him. Instead she walked over the bedroom door. It was the room that had belonged to Cassandra when she had lived there.

"Stay, please," Erika begged.

Jason groaned again, but did not turn back to the door. Erika breathed a sigh of relief before she disappeared inside the room. She came back out moments later holding the hand of a very familiar looking girl. Unfortunately, Jason didn't recognize her as the daughter he had had with Erika. He recognized her because her picture had been all over the news for two days.

"What the hell have you done?" Jason yelled startling both girls.

"I already told you," Erika said not sure why he was so upset.

Jason took a step forward. Grace hid behind Erika feeling very nervous at the sight of the strange man and how he was acting towards her.

"You are crazy!," he shouted at Erika, "Do you have any idea who that-"

"SHUT UP!" Erika shrieked back before he could finish.

"Well I don't want any part of this," he grumbled turning back towards the door.

A thought then ran through Jason's head as he reached for the door handle. He was already involved. If the cops came poking around they could tie him to being inside this house. He was certain it wouldn't matter if he said that he had no idea what Erika was up to. They had worked together in the past. Jason was certain they would think he was her accomplice or worse that she was his. He couldn't let that happen. He had worked too hard to hard to get his life together, and he wasn't going to let his crazy bitch ex girlfriend ruin it. Jason stepped forward pushing Erika out of the way and took hold of the frightened girl's wrist.

"I'm sorry she got you involved kid, but I'm not going back to prison for anyone."

Grace tried to pull her wrist away, but it only made him tighten his grip.

"Let her go!" Erika screamed lunging forward.

Jason easily fought off his ex with his free hand. He managed to back hand her knocking her to the ground. He pulled Grace close to him and put an arm around her waist hoisting her off the ground. He covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. All he had to do was get her to his truck without anyone seeing, then he could take her to a remote place, and get rid of her. He readjusted his grip on Grace so he could open the door. Grace was doing her best to squirm out of his grasp when she suddenly heard a buzzing noise. Jason let out a small yelp as his hands fell away from the frightened little girl. His body dropped to the floor. Grace landed on her feet and looked to Erika who had a strange black device in her hand. Erika reached out and made sure the door was still closed and locked. Grace wasn't sure what to think. Everything had just happened so fast and she was still trying to wrap her brain around it. Erika put her arms around Grace and hugged her.

"Are you alright Cassie?" she asked, "Did he hurt you at all?"

Grace shook her head against the woman.

"Come on," Erika said keeping her arms firmly over Grace's shoulders and leading her back into her bedroom, "Stay in here, please. I am going to handle this."

Erika didn't wait for a response as she left the room and closed the door. She pulled a key out of her pocket and locked the door. She had installed the lock herself before she had found her daughter. Grace was now more confused than ever when she found out that she was locked inside. Tears began to form in her eyes and her body shook with fear. What had that been all about? Who was that man in the living room? Why was he here? More questions without answers and more confusion for the little girl. That confusion only grew when Erika returned with a little cup of green liquid in her hand.

"Cassie, honey, I need you to drink this. It will help you to calm down," Erika said handing her the cup.

Grace didn't drink it.

"Who was that?" Grace asked.

Erika took in a deep frustrated breath and rubbed her temples. She didn't have time for this. She had a much bigger problem out in the living room. Erika took the cup back. She put one hand on the back of Grace's head and brought the cup to her lips. Grace decided she didn't want Erika to become angry at her again so she opened her mouth, and the liquid was dumped down her throat. Erika tilted Grace's head back making sure that none of the liquid came back out. Grace started to cough and choke as she swallowed.

"I'm going to handle this. I promise," Erika assured her with a hug.

With that Erika left, and Grace heard herself locked inside once again.

_A/N: As I said above I hope to post again this week, but I am making some changes to the next couple chapters. If nothing else I will post again next weekend, but I will try my best. Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8 Day 4: Morning

_A/N: Not a very long chapter tonight and sadly I don't know if I will have time to post this weekend. I'll be babysitting my 15 month old nephew. That plus my two year old makes for a very busy weekend. As I said I was going to be doing some major editing and rewriting with the next couple chapters. And I am still in the middle of that. I'll try to my best to get them posted as soon as possible._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 4: Morning**

Grace woke up dizzy and light headed from the flu medicine Erika had given her. Grace realized it felt similar to when she had woken up with no memories two days ago. Had her mother given her that green liquid the night she had hit her head? That didn't make sense to Grace at all. The little girl had to wait a few minutes for the dizziness to pass before she could get out of bed.

Grace walked over to the door and tried to twist the handle, but it was still locked. She looked down and saw a box of cereal on the floor. Grace also had a personal matter that needed to be taken care of sooner rather than later. She took in a deep breath and tried not to think about it. She picked up the box of cereal and started to munch.

Grace looked over at her bookshelf and saw that all of her books with the letters inside were missing. Grace figured her mother had taken them while she had been asleep. Why did those three letters make Erika so angry, and why take the books? Grace knew the letters easily by heart so it didn't make sense to remove them. It's not like she was going to forget them again.

Grace had nothing to do except wait in the room until Erika let her out. She laid back down on her bed and thought about who the man from the day before had been. What had her mother done to him? Why was he so angry at Erika? What would have happened to her if Erika hadn't stopped him? She then wondered why there was a lock on her bedroom door that locked her inside. That for sure didn't seem right. These questions floated around her confused mind. It gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She wanted some answers, but she was worried that Erika would yell at her if she asked. Erika's temper down right scared her.

Grace's thoughts drifted back to the letters in the books as well as the name Danno hoping that something more would come to her. One thing was for certain in Grace's mind she wasn't going to be telling Erika anymore about when she remembered something. That seemed to only be getting her in trouble. Her thoughts, worries, and questions continued to make Grace more and more flustered . Wouldn't her mother want her to remember things about her life? This started forming more questions in the little girl's head about if what she was being told by her mother was really true.

**Day 4: Early Morning**

Max Bergman stepped into his exam room. He just been out to analyze a John Doe who had been found by trucker on the side of the highway. The driver pulled off the road and gone into the trees to relieve himself when he found the remains. At first glance it looked like the dead man may have been in some kind of fight. His face and neck were covered with blood. When Max had done a pre examination at the scene he concluded that the man may have been struck repeatedly by some kind of object. It also looked as though the victims nose was badly broken. Max suspected that he would find other broken bones in his face as well. He wouldn't know for certain until he did a thorough examination.

The M.E pulled on his rubber gloves, turned on some music, and got to work. First, was to remove the victim's clothes and get them in an evidence bag. Next, he scanned the poor man's fingerprints to see if they were in the system. While the machine started comparing his prints with the ones on file, Max started snapping photos of the man's injuries and dictated notes of his preliminary findings. By the time he finished his computer had stopped searching. Max wrote on the evidence bag "Jason Cortman". It looked like he had some kind of record. Perhaps that would help the investigating officers track down who had done this to him.

Max then took a few blood samples to be tested as well. Last, before he sent off the evidence to the crime lab he checked for defensive wounds and collected a few samples from under the corpse's finger nails. Feeling satisfied that he collected all he could for the crime lab Max called and requested the clothes and other samples be picked up and taken over. Since it was a homicide, and a violent one at that, it was receiving priority in front of other cases.

Max then proceeded to wash the blood off the body. Bruises covered the man's broken face. He would then photograph the body again, take x-rays, and anything else he felt necessary before removing the poor man's internal organs. Luckily, he could email the rest of his findings to the crime lab and officers for their interpretation along with his own about what had happened to the victim.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9 Day 4: Early Afternoon

_A/N: As I predicted I was not able to get any writing done this weekend so I am going to try and get the next few chapters posted over the next few days. Another Erika and Grace chapter this time. I promise more is going to happen soon. As always thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 4: Early Afternoon**

It was well after noon when Erika finally let Grace out of her room. Grace hurried to the bathroom not bothering say anything to her mother. She took care of her much needed business then started the water for a shower. Erika decided to make some lunch. She yawned as she pulled items out of the fridge and cupboards. She still felt quite tired and probably could have slept the entire day.

It was 6 a.m when she had finally gotten to bed. It had taken a lot longer than she thought it would to dispose of Jason's body. First, she had waited a little while for the flu medicine she had given to Cassandra to kick in. She didn't want to chance that her daughter was going to hear any of what she planned to do. Erika was going to make damned sure that Jason wouldn't be able to do anything to jeopardize her plans for keeping Cassandra with her. Although she still loved him she loved her daughter more and was more determined that she wasn't going to lose her.

Erika had had to tase Jason a few more times to keep him from waking up while she waited for Cassie to fall asleep. When she had checked on the little girl later she decided to remove all of the books off her shelf. Erika was certain that if she got rid of them that Cassie would soon forget the letters. She would just have to be insistent that Cassie not try to talk about them or the name Danno. Erika was confident that they would be forgotten in due time.

Erika had waited til dark before dragging the body out to Jason's truck. First she had put on a pair of gloves from the supply in her car. She drove the truck onto the highway and dumped the body in the trees. She then drove the truck to a 24 hour grocery store that was just a few miles from her house and parked it towards the back. She left the keys in the ignition hoping that someone would steal it. She was going to start home when she remembered a few things she wanted to pick up.

After Erika had gotten home she got to work cleaning the spot that Jason had been laying on. She was glad she had wrapped him in a blanket before dragging him outside otherwise that could have left smears of blood on the grass and pavement. When she was finished the woman was beyond exhausted. Erika was sure that Cassandra would be awake in a few hours. She didn't want to risk having Cassandra go outside despite what she had told her about the sun. Erika entered the room and saw the little girl still fast asleep. She left her a box of cereal thinking that would be enough and locked the door again.

Erika put together several sandwiches as she plotted out what she would tell Cassandra when she asked about what had happened to Jason. Grace emerged from the bathroom with one towel around her body and another wrapped around her hair. The smell of bleach hung in the air and stung her nose as she shut her bedroom door. She also noticed that the blanket that had hung across the back of the couch was missing. Grace told herself she wasn't going to ask about it and would just accept whatever Erika told her if she brought it up.

Grace didn't want to come out of her room and probably wouldn't have if not for the fact that she was indeed quite hungry. So, wet haired, she sat at the table joining Erika for lunch.

"You okay?" Erika asked taking a bite from her sandwich.

"You locked me in my room," Grace said in an angry voice.

Her tone surprised the both of them.

"It was for your own protection sweetie," Erika reasoned, "I didn't want that mean man to hurt you."

"You invited him here. . . .Who was he anyway?"

The question was out of her mouth before Grace could stop herself. Erika reached her hand across the table and placed her hand on top of Grace's.

"You don't ever have to worry about him again. . . He's out of our lives forever."

Grace didn't even know how he had been in her life in the first place. More explanations that only spawned more questions. Grace wanted so badly to know more, but was afraid to ask thinking about her mother's unpredictable temper. No more talking was exchanged throughout the rest of the meal.

Grace returned to the bathroom and started looking for a hairbrush and band. Her hair was almost dry and she just wanted it out of her face for the rest of the day. It was then that she found the boxes of the blond hair dye in one of the drawers. Erika saw her looking at them when she entered to see if Grace would let her fix her hair for her.

"What's this for?" Grace asked holding up two of the boxes.

"Oh Cassie, I was going to surprise you sweetie," Erika said in a fun loving voice, "I thought it might be fun to dye our hair tonight after dinner and then go down to a salon tomorrow and get it cut and styled."

Grace eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought I couldn't go out in the sunlight," she said.

Erika's smile turned into a frown as she quickly tried to recover.

"I. . . uh. . . will make the appointments for after the sun goes down, or we'll just cover you up really well."

The older woman forced herself to smile at the young girl. Grace forced herself to smile back. The truth was she didn't want to change her hair. She was just getting used to how she looked and now her mother wanted her to change it. There was a part of her that didn't want to refuse for fear that it would make the woman angry at her. All she could do was nod her head in agreement. Erika left the bathroom with a big smile on her face forgetting why she had gone in there in the first place.

Erika sat down on the couch and pulled out her cell phone. She pulled up her internet browser and began looking at a few different realtors. Her next step would be to put her house on the market. Erika was certain that she could get a buyer quickly especially if she asked for only part of what it was worth. If she could manage it she would try to get someone to pay her cash for the house, and then she wouldn't have to pay a commission out of it. She'd be able to take Cassie on the first flight out of Hawaii and the pair would really be able to start over. A large smile crossed the woman's face as she imagined her life with Cassandra.

"What are you so happy about?" Grace asked as she exited the bathroom.

Erika just shrugged her shoulders and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Grace joined her. Erika wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Cassie, so much," she said giving her a squeeze as she spoke.

Erika had repeated this phrase to the little girl quite a few times over the past three days. Like those other times she waited for Grace to respond. Grace looked at the older woman holding onto her. A daughter should love her mother and should be able to tell her so. Grace just couldn't do it. Something about it just didn't feel right to her and she couldn't say those words to Erika and mean them. Erika gave her a hurt look when once again she didn't get the response back that she wanted.

"Couldn't you just say the words so I can hear how they sound?" Erika asked, "It feels like its been years since I've heard them."

Grace shook her head knowing that Erika was trying to make her feel guilty. Grace was too upset at her mother from being locked in her room all morning to feel guilty. Erika pulled back disappointed, but to Grace's relief she didn't appear to be angry with her.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Erika asked if Grace would like to hear more about her life. Grace shook her head and claimed that she wanted to take a break from all of that and just have a relaxing afternoon. What she really wanted know was what Danno and G.E.W meant and where her books were. Grace knew that bringing that up would bring out Erika's temper.

Without thinking Erika picked up the remote for the T.V, and it wasn't until she tried to switch it on that she remembered it was broken. Grace was beginning to think that it probably hadn't been broken for as long as Erika had claimed. It wasn't the first time Erika had done that. Grace said nothing not wanted her mother's temper to flare up.

Grace noticed that Erika was beginning to yawn and her eyes became heavy.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, honey," Erika said drowsily.

The woman laid her head back on the couch and soon was out.

Grace stood and wondered into the kitchen looking for something, anything, to do. She found a deck of playing cards in a drawer that had a few other odds and ends and after a quick count saw that they were all there. She was halfway through setting up a game of solitaire on the coffee table when she realized that she knew how many cards were supposed to be in a deck, and how to play solitaire without having to be shown. Like with being able to read it had automatically come to her. She wondered if she should put the cards away so Erika wouldn't be mad at her, but decided not too. If she didn't say anything about it then Erika probably wouldn't notice. Besides there was nothing else for her to do.

Grace played several rounds by herself and then started to build a house with the cards. For some reason that activity also seemed very familiar. Erika awoke a little while later and complimented the house before Grace knocked it over.

"Would you like to play a game?" Erika asked.

Grace almost blurted out five card draw, but stopped herself. Did she know the rules to that game? After thinking a moment she realized that she did.

"How 'bout Go Fish?" Erika suggested.

Grace nodded and let Erika explain the rules to her even though she realized she already knew how to play that one too, but again she wasn't going to say anything and risk being in trouble for it. The two played a few rounds of the game. Grace found it a little boring, but as she had been doing all day went along with what Erika wanted.

"Do you want to start on our hair now or wait til after dinner?" Erika asked as Grace put the cards back in the box.

"After," Grace answered immediately.

Grace still didn't want to dye her hair and hoped that she could put it off as long as possible. The little girl wanted so desperately to tell her mother that. However, it was the looming memories of Erika yelling at her that kept her mouth shut. Erika suggested that they go and figure out what to make for dinner. Grace sighed, but nodded and set the box of cards onto the coffee table.

_A/N: The rest of the team is back in the next chapter. I promise they haven't just been sitting around. Thanks for reading and please review._


	10. Chapter 10 Day 4: Mid MorningAfternoo

_A/N: I had intended to post this chapter on Thursday evening. I even wrote an Author's Note at the end of it which stated that I was looking forward to the last episode of the show this season. Well here it is Saturday morning. I don't know what it is about the end of my week, but I have been too tired to work on this the past two nights. I blame the month of May and the fact that our end of year testing is over at my school, but we still have 4 weeks left before we are out for the summer. So I feel like more of a babysitter right now because the kids are so anxious to be done for the year. I am doing a lot of crowd control. Then of course I come home to a darling two year old who just wants to play with mommy (me) before she goes to bed. Thursday night when all was said and done I was in bed and asleep before 10. Last night after watching the finale it took me an extra two hours to get up off the couch and go to bed. I almost just gave up and slept on the couch. _

_There is more background information on Erika Turner and Jason Cortman coming up. I hope it all makes sense and fits together. Also the time line for the story has gone backwards a bit. As always thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own H50._

**Day 4: Mid Morning**

The evidence for the Cortman murder had been set out in Charlie Fong's work space. He was actually a little bit relieved to get something new to work on. At the request of Five-0 he had hardly done much else the past few days except running and rerunning the physical evidence found in the Williams' home that pertained to Grace's kidnapping. He felt bad for the Danny, but crime lab technician couldn't make the evidence to catch the kidnapper magically appear in front of him.

Fong sighed as he wrote down the date and time he was starting before opening the evidence bag and removing the contents. Charlie started comparing DNA from the sample that had been taken from the victim with what had been found on the victim. Once that process had been started Charlie laid out the clothes and began looking for any other kinds of evidence using his magnifier. Something did catch his eye. There was a hair, caked in blood, and stuck to the shirt. Carefully with a set of tweezers Charlie pulled the hair free. He set to work getting it ready to process. He had some hopes for it. It was long and brown. Charlie had seen from a photograph of the victim that he had short blond hair. If it didn't belong to the killer then perhaps whoever it did belong to would be able to tell authorities what had happened.

Charlie continued to examine the clothing while he waited for the DNA samples to run. While he was working he received a notification beep that he had just gotten a new email. He opened it and found Max's finished autopsy report along with more pictures of the victim. Charlie started reading through the report. Max confirmed his own original thoughts about the victim being beaten to death with some kind of blunt object. Since there were no defensive wounds on the body it would suggest that Cortman was unconscious when the beating took place.

Charlie started to document his own findings while he waited on his DNA to be finished. The blood samples showed that they belonged to the victim. That was a dead end. He continued to wait for the hair results. After another hour the DNA codes were ready to be compared to the information in the database.

"Here we go," Charlie mumbled to himself.

Fong continued to work on what he had until he was once again interrupted by another beeping noise. A smile curled over his lips realizing his computer had come up with a match to the hair's DNA. Charlie rolled his chair over to see what name his system had for him. His smile quickly turned upside down as he read the name next to the accompanying picture.

"No," he said softly, "That can't be right."

Charlie checked to make sure that the DNA code had been read by the machine correctly. He then ran it a second and third time just to be sure. Each time the same familiar name as well as the smiling face from the accompanying picture appeared on the screen. Charlie reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and called Five-0.

**Day 4: Afternoon**

Steve was sitting at his desk looking into one of the tips received that day when his phone vibrated. It was Charlie, and he was certain the call was about not being able to find anything new in the evidence from Grace's abduction.

"Charlie," Steve said answering the call, "What do you got?"

"Steve, I need you to listen to me," Charlie started, "I've found something."

Steve managed to remain patient with Fong for about 30 seconds before he cut off the tech's explanation.

"Charlie," Steve interrupted, "You know we aren't taking any new cases until we find Grace. I think you should be telling all of this to HPD detectives."

He heard Charlie take in a loud breath on the other end.

"That's the thing Steve the hair that I ran came back as Grace's."

Steve nearly dropped his phone once he heard that tidbit of information. He quickly recovered, was out his door, and motioning for the rest of his team to come and join him at the smart table.

"Thanks, Charlie, we owe you," he said hanging up the call.

"What's going on?" Danny asked resting his hands on the edge of the table.

Steve started to relay the information that Charlie had given him over the phone as he brought up the coroner's report along with what Charlie had found at the crime lab on the smart table. Needless to say the rest of Five-0 was as taken off guard by the news as Steve was. It had been three days since Grace had been taken and the entire team had been running themselves ragged to come up with some clue as to where she was. It had been the worst for Danny. Every second that passed he became more and more worried about his missing child. There was a part of him that was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her again.

"How the hell did my daughter's hair end up on a dead guy?" Danny said as the photos and information on the case began appearing on the screen.

No one had an answer for him. All started to read and examine what was on the electronic machine before them.

"Looks like this guy served some time," Chin noted bringing up the police reports and transferring the information to one of the hanging screens.

"Jason Cortman was arrested in 2008 along with his girlfriend, Erika Turner. The pair were involved in selling drugs," Kono read on the screen, "Cortman served four years and Erika served three."

"Why so little time?" Catherine asked.

Chin typed quickly on the computer searching for the answer.

"They rolled on whoever they were selling for and got a reduced sentence and Erika got out earlier than Jason for good behavior."

Chin then brought up a picture of Erika Turner and split screen it with Jason's. Danny gasped at the mug shot of the scowling woman. He covered his mouth with his hand in disbelief.

"Danny what is it?" Steve asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

The SEAL looked from his friend to the woman's picture.

"Remember when I told you about the woman at the beach who returned Grace's hat?" Danny said unable to keep his voice from cracking a bit.

"Is that her?" Chin asked.

Danny nodded as he stared at the picture of the woman that he hadn't given more than half a thought to over the past three days. Another thought popped into his head, and Danny started repeating over and over and over what a moron he was. His team waited anxiously for him to continue on.

"I don't know why I didn't remember this before," Danny said looking up once again, "Grace said after the woman left that she had been behind her in the line for shaved ice. Grace had accidentally bumped into her. . . . Why did this bitch take my baby?"

Danny's demeanor then changed from emotionally wrecked to very pissed off.

"Take it easy Danny," Catherine said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We don't know for sure if she's the one who took Grace."

Danny took in a few deep breaths forcing himself into detective mode. Catherine was right all they knew so far was that at some point in the last 24 or so hours Grace had come in contact with Jason Cortman.

Chin Ho started searching for information on Erika Turner and Jason Cortman looking for something that would give the couple motive to take Grace. It only took a few minutes for Chin to find a copy of a birth certificate.

"Jason and Erika had a daughter together," Catherine said quietly, "She and Grace are the same age."

The team then discovered that Cassandra Turner had been put into foster care after Erika had been arrested. Two years later 7 year old Cassandra had been adopted by her foster parents. They were still living on the island and from what they could tell it had been a closed adoption considering what had happened to her birth parents.

"Erika's grandmother acted as a proxy for Erika and gave up parental rights while Erika was in prison," Kono said.

They then saw in a statement given by the grandmother that she had said that she was too old to try and raise another child as she had already raised Erika's mother and then Erika. She wanted Cassandra to have some stability in her life and that meant removing Erika completely from the picture.

"Erika went back to live with her grandmother after she was released from prison," Danny said

"Look at this?" Steve said approaching the screen, "Erika's grandmother died 6 months ago."

That meant there was no one to stop Erika from tracking down her daughter.

"Why take Grace though?" Danny asked.

"I think I may have a bit of an explanation, Danny," Chin said swiping his finger and a third picture appeared on the screen.

It was of a five year old Cassandra. The members of the task force saw that some of her features partially resembled Grace's. Both had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and similar prominent cheek bones. If Danny didn't know any better he would swear that the two girls looked like they could be related.

"So was Grace a replacement for Cassandra?" Kono asked remembering how Grace's room had been ransacked.

"Or Erika thought she had found her daughter," Steve said, "Erika hadn't seen her in 6 years. I'm willing to bet she saw the two of you at the beach and convinced herself that she had found Cassandra."

Danny could feel his heart sinking. Grace must be so scared. If Steve right then she had spent that last three days with a woman that was trying to convince her that she was somebody else.

"How does Cortman fit into all of this?" Catherine asked as she turned to Danny, "Was he on the beach with Erika?"

Danny thought for a moment and shook his head.

"So either Cortman stayed out of sight and worked with Erika to kidnap Grace, or he somehow found out what Erika was up to and maybe tried to stop her," Chin said.

Both theories could have resulted in Jason ending up dead. Steve nodded his head in agreement, but then started to stare at the picture of Jason Cortman's body. He could see two familiar marks on the dead man's neck.

"Chin," Steve said putting his fingers on the screen, "Blow that up."

Chin did and every member of Five-0 including Danny saw that the marks on Jason's neck matched what Danny had on his from where he had been tased. It was unlikely to be a coincidence that Danny had the same marks on his neck. The two men had probably been tased with the same weapon. This meant that Erika was now their top suspect in Grace's kidnapping.

"Do we have an address for Erika?" Danny asked hoping that they were right about the woman.

"Looks like she still lives in her grandmother's house. . . . she inherited it after the old lady died."

Steve and Danny exchanged a glance. Without saying a word the two men decided that they were going to head over to Erika's house. With renewed energy and hope the team got ready to head out.

_A/N: In my research on DNA testing I found out that it takes a really long time to extract and compare. I felt though that the process needed to be sped up for the sake of the story. I hope you liked it. Like with this chapter I doing to rewriting in the next as well. I hope to have it posted before the weekend is over. Thanks for reading and please review._


	11. Chapter 11 Day 4: Early Evening

_A/N: Well, as promised here it is. I think I've rewritten this chapter about 3 times now. It was a tricky one to get right. I can tell from your reviews that several of you out there in reader land are anxious to see what's going to happen. As always thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50. You know as a teacher I look forward to my summers off, but as summer approaches that means no more new episodes from H50. As the end of August rears it's ugly head that means back to work, but it means a new season is starting. Kind of funny if you think about it._

**Day 4: Late Afternoon**

"Do you want to start on our hair now or wait til after dinner?" Erika asked as Grace put the cards back in the box.

"After," Grace answered immediately.

Grace still didn't want to dye her hair and hoped that she could put it off as long as possible. The little girl wanted so desperately to tell her mother that. However, it was the looming memories of Erika yelling at her that kept her mouth shut. Erika suggested that they go and figure out what to make for dinner. Grace sighed, but nodded and set the box of cards onto the coffee table.

Grace turned to follow Erika into the kitchen when a loud pounding sound on the front door stopped her.

"Erika Turner!. . . . Five-0! Open up!"

The abrupt noise startled them both. Erika quickly recovered as she looked at Grace. The woman raced towards the little girl and grabbed hold of her wrist.

The group outside the door waited to see if they would get a response from inside the house.

"I've got some movement," Kono said who could see two distorted figures through the partially closed blinds.

"Five seconds, Erika, and then we're coming in!" Steve yelled pounding once again.

Steve did a loud count down as he turned and prepared to kick the door in. By the time he got to zero he heard no sounds of the door being unlocked. He slammed his foot back busting the door on the first try. He quickly turned and entered the house. Danny was right behind him then Catherine. Kono was covering the front while Chin was already around back. Other units from HPD were arriving and a perimeter had already been set up to prevent Erika Turner from escaping.

Five-0 and HPD had done a quick information exchange before arriving at the house. The HPD detectives that had been assigned to Jason Cortman's murder had already been out to his speak to his employer. They discovered that Jason had told a few of his coworkers that he was going to his ex girlfriend's house before he was going to meet them at the bar. No one had heard from Jason since he left work the previous day. This evidence along with what Five-0 had discovered was enough to secure a search warrant. HPD agreed to allow Five-0 to take the lead as far as getting into the residence.

The three members of Five-0 that entered the house could smell the heavy scent of bleach right in the entryway. They suspected that Cortman had been murdered right there by the front door. They proceeded to clear the rooms including the kitchen, what looked like a little girl's room, living room, and a back bedroom that looked like it hadn't been used for a while.

Danny cleared the bathroom and then tried the door knob on an adjacent room. It was locked. He motioned for Steve and Cath to join him as he lifted his foot and sent if forward with all his might. It smashed open causing the two occupants inside to scream. Erika and Grace were backed into a corner. Erika was in front of the little girl holding a metal baseball bat.

Erika's eyes widened in bewilderment when she saw who had just broken down her door. Danny was the last person she had expected to see entering her bedroom. She had thought when she left him by himself and unconscious that it would be the last time she would see him.

Danny glared at Erika. Although he had lowered his weapon he would have liked nothing more than to shoot Erika right in the head for what she had done to him and his daughter. However, he wasn't going to do anything like that with Grace so close by and watching. Danny holstered his gun and Steve and Catherine did the same. The blond man slowly moved towards Erika and Grace. He watched as Erika's grip on the bat tighten.

"You," Erika muttered putting as much venom as she could into the word.

Grace's body began to shake uncontrollably as the two strange men entered the room. The woman stayed back blocking the doorway. Now what was going on? She looked up at the blond man who was standing in front of the other two. The look on his face scared her. He looked as though he wanted to murder her mother. His icy gaze then shifted to look at her. To the little girl's surprise the look on his face softened. Erika saw the look that Danny was giving Grace and shifted her body to block the little girl from view.

"You can't have her!" Erika screamed in Danny's direction, "She's MINE! You son of a bitch! SHE'S MINE! You are not going to take her away from me!"

The confusion that had tormented Grace's fragile mind had now reached an unbearably high level. Who were these people and why would they want to take her? Why did the scary man yesterday want to take her away? It was becoming too much for the little girl to process.

"It's over," Danny said, "Put the bat down and let her go."

Steve moved beside Danny waiting for an opportunity to disarm Erika.

Rage boiled inside of her. She wasn't going to let Cassandra be taken again. The memories of bashing Jason in the face with this very same bat were still fresh in her head. She had done it to protect Cassandra and she would do the same thing here. She would kill all three of these people if it meant keeping her daughter with her. Crazed with anger and determination Erika leaped forward swinging the bat at Danny.

Danny ducked and charged into Erika's middle knocking her to the ground. Erika gasped for breath as the muscular detective came down on top of her. Another hand gripped her wrist keeping her from the swinging the bat at the detective. It didn't take Steve long to have the bat out of her hands.

Erika still wasn't giving up. She didn't need the bat. She would kill these bastards with her own two hands. She lashed out trying to hit, bite, or scratch at anything that was within her reach. Danny, who was practically sitting on her stomach, kept his weight on her to keep her from getting up. He ignored her long fingernails as they cut into his flesh.

"GET THE FUCK OF ME!" Erika hollered at the top of her lungs, "I"LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Danny and Steve knew that it was an empty threat. It didn't take the two men long to have Erika flipped over so they could cuff her hands.

"Cassandra!" Erika screamed as she felt the cold metal close over her wrists, "Don't listen to anything they have to say. Do you hear me? They will only lie to you! Nothing but LIES!"

Grace had been completely shocked when Erika had leaped forward and attacked the blond man. Everything after that seemed to happen so quickly that Grace began to wonder if this was real or a dream. When her mother had screamed at her that these people would lie to her it all became too much. Grace put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block everything that was happening out. Her body sunk to the ground hoping everything would just go away.

Steve and Catherine yanked Erika to her feet and began pulling her out the door. The irate woman was doing everything in her power to make their job as difficult as possible.

Danny knelt on the floor a few seconds longer after Erika was gone taking in deep breaths. Slowly he got to his feet and turned towards Grace. He expected her to come crashing into his arms. However, he saw his baby crumpled into a ball on the ground. She had her legs pulled up tight next to her chest. Her face was pressed into her knees with hands still covering her ears. Her little form shook with fright.

"Grace?" Danny said softly as he approached her.

The detective wanted to scoop her up and tell her everything was going to be okay and that she was safe now that he was here.

Danny suddenly got a sinking feeling inside his stomach as he realized something wasn't right. The detective played back the past few minutes in his head. Grace hadn't said a single word to him since he and Steve had entered the room. She had looked at him briefly before Erika had blocked her from view. In the those few seconds Danny had seen absolute terror on his daughter's face. He couldn't help, but think that he was the cause.

Danny crouched down in front of Grace.

"Grace?" he repeated.

She tightened her grip on herself as if she was trying to make herself smaller. Danny placed his gloved hands on hers in an attempt to pull them away from the sides of her head. Grace squirmed away from his touch letting out a small shriek. Danny pulled his hands back as if he had just been burned. Something was definitely wrong.

Grace remained in her ball just wanting to be left alone and pressed her back harder against the wall wishing it would open up and swallow her.

"Please, look at me, baby," came a desperate plea from Danny.

Grace tensed up thinking he was going to force her. He didn't try to touch her again. It surprised Grace that he was letting her make the choice as to whether or not she was going to lift her head. She was certain that Erika would have forced it up. It took her a few more moments, but slowly lifted her head up to face the strange man.

Danny's thoughts about her being scared of him were confirmed as he saw the expression on her face.

Grace studied the blond man and saw that he looked different than when he had first entered the room. He looked sad, as if he were about to cry. Then to Grace's surprise he held out a hand to her. Once again he didn't try to grab her, and it didn't look like he was going to force her to take his hand either. Grace looked at the black gloved hand for a few moments trying to decide what to do.

"Grace?" he said for a third time.

It was then that she realized that it was her he was calling Grace.

"My name is Cassandra, not Grace," she said quietly.

Danny took in a few deep breaths feeling his heart break at her words. The detective shook his head.

"No, baby, it's Grace," he said.

As he spoke he moved his hand closer to her. Grace thought he was going to try and grab her after all. She pushed his outstretched hand away. The action took Danny completely by surprise, and he lost his balance.

Grace took advantage and jumped to her feet. She made a desperate dash for the open door. As she got to the frame she turned her head to see if the blond man was coming after her. She saw he was still recovering, but before Grace could put her eyes forward again she crashed into something solid. The frightened girl looked up into Steve's confused face.

"Where are you going, Gracie?" he asked lifting his hands to place them on her shoulders.

Grace quickly backed away avoiding his touch. Her heart beat faster as she saw her only exit blocked. She didn't want to go anywhere with either of these men, but she was trapped with no way out of the room. Grace backed up putting herself between the wall and the foot of Erika's bed.

Danny slowly got to his feet and carefully started to approach her again. Steve gave his partner a baffled look. The SEAL took a step into the room and Danny raised his hand to stop him. He backed up keeping himself inside the door frame. Danny cautiously moved toward his daughter.

Grace raised her small arms in an attempt to keep him away. Danny easily caught both of her hands in his and held them together. Grace tried to pull her hands back, but his grip was too strong.

"Please stop," he whispered, "I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Grace was still surprised at the way he was acting toward her. He was still calm and gentle despite her escape attempt and trying to hit him. Grace slowly stopped trying to fight him off as she wondered why he was acting this way towards her.

Danny squeezed her hands gently and closed his eyes grateful that she had complied with him. To Grace's surprise a few tears escaped from between his eyelids. Grace couldn't believe that he was crying. Why would he cry because of her? Who was this man?

"Who are you?" Grace asked timidly.

Danny opened his eyes as she asked the question. Steve couldn't help but gasp.

"Baby, don't you know?" he choked out as more tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Grace shook her head.

"It's Danno," he said softly.

Danny paused to see if that would trigger a response from her. Grace's eyes widened in shock.

"Danno?" she whispered.

Danny was about to say more when he saw his daughter's eyes roll back and her body begin to go limp as her frail mind couldn't comprehend what she had just heard. Danny released her hands and caught her around the waist. Steve rushed forward when he saw Grace's body begin to slump downwards. Danny pulled his little girl's body close to his, sat down on the bed, and cradled her in his arms. He felt her chest rising and falling with the breaths that she took. More tears were sliding down his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head as he cried. Steve looked at his partner rocking the unconscious girl.

"She doesn't know who I am Steve," Danny said looking up at his friend, "My own daughter doesn't know me."

Steve's heart sank knowing that what Danny was saying was true. Steve didn't know what to say so he looked down at Grace again as if the answer was written on her.

"Stockholm?" Steve suggested.

Danny thought for a moment and shook his head. Grace hadn't been there that long and victims of Stockholm Syndrome still recognized their loved ones even if they had been kept apart for years.

"She was scared of us. Like she'd never seen us before in her life," Danny stated.

A thought entered Steve's head and he bent down to get a closer look at the little girl's neck.

"Danny," came Steve's voice.

Danny leaned forward and readjusted Grace so he could see what Steve was seeing. There were two healing red marks side by side on her collar bone.

"Erika tased her," Steve said getting angry, "That bitch tased Grace."

More tears fell down Danny's cheeks as he remembered how much his head had ached when he had woken up on the floor of his house. It killed him to think that his daughter had experienced that same excruciating pain.

Steve was now fuming. It wasn't just the fact that his niece had been tased, but taken from her dad, which cause him to be a wreck, and now come to find out she was suffering from some kind of memory loss. The SEAL got to his feet.

"I'll kill her," he said and then to Danny's surprise took a step towards the door.

"Steve," Danny said which stopped the large man in his tracks, "No."

The two words spoken by his friend eased his anger enough to turn his attention back to Danny and his daughter.

"Can a taser cause memory loss?" Danny asked as he stroked his daughter's hair.

Steve shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think we should get her to the hospital."

Danny nodded in agreement, got to his feet, and quickly walked out of the house with Steve right behind him.

Two paramedics approached with a gurney and Danny placed his daughter on top of it. He followed it as the medical workers began to push it towards the waiting ambulance.

"I'll meet you there," Steve called as Danny climbed inside.

Chin, Kono, and Catherine approached Steve as the doors shut and looked to their boss for an explanation of what was going on.

_A/N: I get the feeling that some of you thought that as soon as Grace saw Danny that she would get her memory back. Now what would be the fun in writing that? This story is far from over. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. _

_IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SEASON FINALE DON'T READ THIS NEXT PART. By the way I absolutely love that Grover is now a member of 5-0. I really like his character and am glad that he didn't get killed or go away like other characters. Not that I was sad to see those other characters go. Grover is one that I like from day 1 or should I say season 4 episode 1. It has been fun to see his character fight with and learn to get along with the members of 5-0. So is Michelle Borth not coming back at all next season or was that just the writers' attempt at a cliff hanger as far as her and Steve's relationship goes. Speaking of cliffhangers. . . .besides Wo Fat being on the loose again there really wasn't mush of one at the end of this episode. Oh well, it was a good season and despite the fact that I will be back at work I do look forward to the next one._


	12. Chapter 12 Day 4: Evening

_A/N: I really really really didn't intend to go so long without posting, but anyone else out there who has chosen a profession in education knows that this time of year can be really difficult discipline wise in the classroom. Think of it as spending around seven and a half hours trying to herd a bunch of cats. I have been completely wiped out every day after work this week. Three weeks to go. Needless to say I am still going to try to post another chapter later this week. Thanks to all who have read and enjoyed the story thus far. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50. _

**Day 4: Evening**

Danny waited anxiously as Grace, still unconscious, lay unmoving in the MRI machine. Danny nervously tapped his foot as he watched the large machine take images of his daughter's brain. Steve was with him for moral support. Chin, Kono, and Catherine were all out in the waiting room. They were happy to let HPD take and book Erika Turner. An HPD detective was going to interrogate her about all the crimes she was thought to have committed including attacking Danny, kidnapping Grace, killing Jason Cortman, and attacking members of Five-0 with a baseball bat. If nothing else she would be going away to a prison or mental institution for the rest of her life.

When Danny had arrived with Grace at the hospital he had talked to the doctor about what had happened at Erika's house and Steve's theory about the taser causing her memory loss. After the doctor assured him some research would be done Danny brought up his second concern about his daughter waking up suddenly and having a fit because she wouldn't know what was going on and wouldn't recognize anyone around her. The doctor offered to give her a little something to help her relax. One side effect is that she would remain asleep for several more hours. Danny agreed knowing it would be easier for the doctor and his staff to examine her. Later on when the doctor requested that Grace have an MRI Danny was confident that he had made the right choice. The detective didn't want Grace to wake up inside the machine. She would probably end up hurting herself and have to be restrained. The last thing Danny wanted to see or that Grace needed right now was to be strapped down to a bed.

A little while later Grace was wheeled out of the room. Danny hurried to her side while Steve took a position on the other side. As the bed was wheeled down the hallway Grace's doctor came out to join them.

Danny stopped and turned to Steve.

"Will you go with her?" he asked.

Steve nodded and accompanied the gurney down the hallway.

"So I had my staff do a bit of research and we couldn't find anything that links being hit with a taser to memory loss," the doctor said.

Danny nodded his head, but said nothing as he sensed the doctor had more to tell him on the subject.

"However we also couldn't find any accounts of a child as young as Grace being hit with one either so I suppose the possibility is there there that the taser caused your daughter's memory loss. We've run what tests we can on her head and will discuss those results with you as soon as we can."

"Thanks," Danny said looking from the doctor to where Steve and Grace had disappeared to.

The detective reached out his hand and shook the doctor's. Danny gave the doc a grateful smile and took off down the corridor.

Grace had already been moved into a bed when Danny walked through the door. Steve was sitting in a chair next to her and holding her hand. He got up and joined Danny at the door. Danny requested that he go and get the rest of their friends from the waiting area. Steve complied and left.

Danny walked over to his daughter's side and looked down at her. She seemed to be resting comfortably thanks to the senitive she had been given. Danny couldn't help, but remember how upset and confused Grace had been before she had fainted. He wanted her little body to rest. He also felt like he needed to try and sort things out in his own head about what he should say and how best to interact with his child when she woke up.

Danny's team arrived and he filled them in on what the doctor had told him. All listened quietly and waited for Danny to tell them what he need them to do next. Danny looked at his team with tears in his eyes trying to form the words that he wanted to tell them. The other four members of Five-0 surrounded their friend and wrapped him up in a supportive group hug.

"Thank you," Danny finally managed to choke out, "Thank you for everything."

They pulled apart after a minute.

"I think now what I need. . .well what Grace needs is me. And for now only me while she and I try to figure all this out. I don't want to scare and overwhelm her more than she already is," Danny said quietly.

He hated asking his friends to leave. They had been just as worried about Grace and worked hard to bring her back to him. To his relief he saw nothing, but support from his team.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Catherine asked as Steve put an arm around her shoulders.

Danny thought it over for a minute.

"A change of clothes. . .for both of us?"

Steve and Catherine nodded.

Danny then turned to Chin and Kono.

"When Grace gets discharged I would really like to take her home. Can you find out the status of my house?" he requested.

Chin and Kono both nodded then walked over to say good bye to Grace. Both bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well as telling her to feel better soon. Steve and Catherine would be back in a little bit with what Danny had asked for so they would save their final farewells for then.

Danny took in a deep breath as the door to Grace's hospital room closed. He turned slowly and walked over to Grace's bedside. He took the seat that Steve had occupied just minutes ago.

Hesitantly, Danny picked up Grace's hand. Part of him was worried that the action would wake Grace up. His heart clenched as he remembered the terrified look on her face when he had approached her earlier in the day. Danny never wanted to see an expression like that on Grace's face ever again. How was he going to keep that from happening? How was he going to convince his daughter to trust him?

Danny knew that when he became a parent over eleven years ago that his child wouldn't come with a guide, but he had managed. He had gotten through his divorce, survived a move across the the country, and had done well as a single parent. But this? He never imagined he'd have to convince Grace of who she was and what she meant to him.

Danny stroked Grace's hand as his mind contemplated his predicament. A thought crossed his mind as he watched Grace's chest rise and fall with breaths. Danny began talking to Grace as though she were awake and listening. He told her how much he loved her and how he couldn't imagine his life without her. He reminisced about the day she had been born and tried to put into words how he had felt when he had held her for the first time as a tiny baby. It had been a long time since he had thought about that himself. As nervous as he was about becoming a father he couldn't believe how completely in love he was with the baby girl that lay in his arms. He told her about every memory he could conjure up.

After a little bit Danny felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He hadn't had a full night's sleep since he had been at Steve's place. He had caught a few hours here and there, but it wouldn't be long before he would wake with fear and worry of not knowing his daughter's whereabouts. Now that she was here in front of him and safe he could feel his body begin to relax a little bit. Although, he had a new set of problems to deal with now she was back where she belonged. Danny finally gave into his fatigue and closed his eyes with Grace's hand still in his.

H50

Steve and Catherine hated to wake the exhausted man, but thought he might like to catch a quick shower before they left for the night. After stretching his stiff body he thought the suggestion was a good one and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Grace with Steve and Catherine. Steve took over Danny's chair and holding Grace's hand. Catherine watched his interactions with the little girl closely. She knew Steve cared for Grace almost as if she were his own daughter. The pair sat in silence and watched over the sleeping girl.

Danny emerged from the bathroom with wet, but slicked back hair wearing the clean clothes. He looked refreshed as well as if some of his burden had been lifted. He reached into the bag and pulled out a cute yellow and orange sun dress for Grace. Danny gave Steve and Catherine a look when he saw that the garment had a tag on it. Steve held up his hands defensively and pointed his head in Catherine's direction. She gave Danny a smile and told him she had had a lot of fun shopping for it.

"Erika didn't leave much at your house and what was found at her place had been taken as evidence in the case. Steve and I will do what we can to try and get some of it back for her," Catherine said, "If not I would love to take her shopping. . .you know if she feels up for it."

Danny gave Catherine a warm smile and thanked her. The dating couple then got up. Catherine leaned down and stroked the side of Grace's face before kissing her cheek.

"Feel better soon, Gracie," she whispered.

Steve brought Grace's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He then stroked the side of her head and told her that he loved her. Steve then turned to Danny and wrapped him up in one more hug.

"If you need anything, please call," Steve said, "And if you want to bring Gracie over to the house for whatever reason you are both welcome for as long as you need to stay."

Danny thanked his friends one more time for everything they had done. The pair then turned to leave.

"Whoa, Steve hold up," Danny said when they got to the door.

The SEAL turned and faced his friend to see what he needed. Danny held out his hand.

"Keys."

Steve gave Danny a half smile as he fished the Camaro keys out of his pocket.

"It's in the parking lot brah," Steve said.

With that Steve and Catherine walked out of the room leaving Danny and Grace alone.

_A/N: So I actually did do some research to see if I could find any young kids who had been hit with a taser before. The youngest I found was 14 years old. So I don't know if a taser could cause loss or not, but the idea of it has made this story possible. As I said I hope to post again this week before the weekend. There is a good possibility. I am taking Friday off for a doctor's appointment so that will lessen the stress load a bit. Thanks for reading and please review._


	13. Chapter 13 Day 5: Morning

_A/N: So I had every intention of getting this posted last night and I was an hour and half away from putting my daughter to bed when my mom called and said that she had some tickets to the symphony and wanted me to go with her. So I enjoyed a lovely music filled evening and didn't get home til late. I actually have been spending quite a bit of time working on the story this week, but this chapter is kind of long so it took longer than I thought to have it ready. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy. By the way I only have 8 more school days left (not including weekends and Monday)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 5: Morning**

Morning sunlight was coming in around the edges of the closed curtains of Grace's hospital room. The little girl had been asleep since the day before. Part of that was due to the medicine she had been given to help her relax. It had kept her from waking during the night.

Grace's eyes slowly opened and then closed again several times in an attempt to wake up. It took Grace a few more tries before she finally blinked them open. She looked up and the first thing she saw was a blurry metal stand. Panic filled her body and she jerked herself away from it. She felt pressure in her wrist and the stand started to fall towards her. Grace closed her eyes and waited to feel the contraption land on top of her. Nothing happened.

Grace opened her eyes and saw an arm above her head. A large hand had caught the stand and was holding it in mid air. Grace's eyes followed the arm to a torso and up to a familiar face. She recognized him from before she had fainted.

Grace pulled the covers up to her chin as she looked at him. He wasn't as tall as the man that her mother had invited into the house, but he looked just as strong if not stronger than him. His eyes suddenly looked from the stand to down at her. Danny's heart twisted inside his chest upon seeing how frightened his daughter was.

"It's okay," he said in a soft voice, "You're safe. You're at the hospital."

Danny paused a moment letting the information sink into her head. Grace noticed that she was no longer wearing the shorts and t-shirt from before. She peeked under the covers and saw a blue and white hospital gown.

"I brought you here after you passed out yesterday," Danny said.

Danny turned his focus back to the metal stand. He was on the opposite side of the bed. He didn't want to push it upright for fear that it would tip the other direction and fall to the ground. Obviously, if he let go it would fall onto Grace. Danny reached his free hand towards the call button.

Moments later a nurse in pink scrubs hurried through the door. She immediately saw Danny holding up the I.V stand and hurried to the other side of the bed. She pulled the stand upright then reached to adjust the tube in Grace's port.

Grace pulled her hand away from the young woman only to have it caught by Danny. Grace eyes widened in confusion as she felt his large hand enclose over hers. His gentle touch awakened something inside of her. The contact gave her a warm feeling as she felt his skin touch hers. She thought back to when she had first seen him and when he had caught her hands in his to keep her from striking him. Why hadn't she felt it then? She then remembered that he had been wearing black gloves and now his hands were bare.

"There you go sweetheart," the nurse said as she finished checking and adjusting I.V tube.

Danny let go as soon as the nurse was done. Grace almost asked him to retake her hand, but as good as the warm feeling had been it had confused her.

The nurse picked up Grace's chart and studied it for a moment. Danny sat back down in the chair next to her bed not taking his eyes off his daughter. Grace stared back at him.

"This nice lady is going to check you," Danny said as gently as he could, "Is that okay?"

Grace remembered that he had done something similar the day before. He had asked her to put her head up and not forced her. He had also asked her to calm down and although he had her hands restrained his grasp had been gentle.

Grace eyed him cautiously as she thought it over.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered still looking at him.

Danny shook his head, and after a moment she nodded her head. The nurse took her pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. Grace watched her write a few things down on the chart.

"Okay," the nurse said, "How 'bout a trip to the bathroom?"

Grace nodded and pushed the covers off of her.

"Be careful of the I.V," he said as she pulled herself up.

Grace noticed that it was a request and not a demand. She could also hear the concern in his voice as if he were worried that she would accidentally be hurt.

"Do you want me to come in and help you, honey?" the nurse asked as she stood on her feet.

Both adults saw her cheeks redden a bit in embarrassment.

"It's up to you sweetheart," Danny said giving her a reassuring smile.

Grace realized it was another request and not an order. It was putting her a little bit at ease to have some choices, however small they might be, in deciding what she was going to do. Grace shook her head as the nurse put her hand on the pole. She then walked Grace the the short distance to the bathroom, and entered with her positioning the I.V so she could do what she needed to. The nurse then walked out closing the door to give the little girl some privacy.

Danny sat nervously in his chair and waited for Grace to be finished. Despite the time he had had prior to think things through he still wasn't sure what the best approach would be in trying to communicate to his daughter. Danny's heart was beating so hard he was certain the nurse could hear it as she jotted down one more thing on the chart. She said she would be back in a little bit with some breakfast and left the room.

Danny's heart continued to pound nervously as he heard the toilet flush and then water running in the sink. A moment later the door opened and Grace came out pushing her own I.V back to her bed. She eyed Danny cautiously seeing that she had been left alone with him. She climbed into the bed quietly, pulled the covers up, and looked down at the top of hands.

"The nurse said she would be back with some breakfast for you in a little bit. . . . .You know if you are hungry," Danny said.

Grace nodded, but said nothing. She kept her focus in her lap. Her stomach was twisting and flopping from her nervousness. She wasn't sure it would allow her to swallow any food.

"I can get you some water while you wait," Danny offered.

Grace shook her head. Danny noticed that Grace was sitting in the bed as close as she could to the opposite side. He sighed knowing she couldn't help how she was feeling. He would need to start by gaining her trust. Grace continued to stare at her hands wondering what she should do next. Danny also sat and waited. Grace finally looked over at him making eye contact for the first time since she had come out of the bathroom.

"Danno?" she questioned remembering him calling himself that.

Danny noticed that the nickname had come out as a question.

"Yes?" he said acknowledging the nickname.

Grace was silent again as she studied his face. The name Danno was familiar to her, but the person who the name belonged to was not.

"What do you want?" she asked finally.

The list in Danny's head was fairly long beginning with his little girl getting her memory back. It was killing him to see her so nervous around him. Danny paused deciding how best to word the answer.

"Just to talk to you," he said.

Grace studied the blond man's face as he spoke looking for any type of sign that he was deceiving her. Grace's thoughts turned to Erika and the last words she had screamed to her about being lied to. Grace did have her doubts about how truthful the woman had been with her and that just made this situation all the more confusing and uncomfortable. The little girl had so many questions and maybe this man could answer them for her. He was after all 'Danno' or at least he said he was. Grace reasoned that there couldn't be too many people with that name out there. However, after everything that had happened with Erika she wasn't sure where to begin or if she should ask him any questions in the first place.

"Are you going to get mad at me?" she finally asked.

She could still remember Erika's sudden temper and didn't want to chance dealing with anything like that again.

Danny gave her a curious look at the question. He decided after some thought to answer the question with a question.

"Why would you think I would get mad at you?" he asked.

"Mom yelled at me," Grace answered, "When I asked the wrong things."

"What were the 'wrong things'?" he asked.

Grace paused not sure if she wanted to continue. Her stomach continued to twist with nerves.

"When I . . . .when I. . . . would remember stuff on my own," she finally said.

"I see why that would make you nervous about talking to me," Danny said giving her a thoughtful glance.

The detective waited seeing if she would say any more.

"Did you remember 'Danno'" he asked after a few silent minutes.

Grace nodded. The pair looked at each other for a few minutes both trying to decide where the conversation was leading them so far.

"If you yell at me I won't talk to you," Grace suddenly said feeling a little bit braver.

"Sounds fair to me," Danny agreed, "But you have to promise not to yell or get mad at me too."

That request had taken Grace completely off guard. She hadn't imagined that she could end up being the one who would do any yelling and then she remembered the fuss she had kicked up the day before. Grace nodded her head in agreement. Danny held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation Grace shook it to seal the deal. Danny couldn't ignore warm feeling the little bit of physical contact the small gesture gave him. Unbeknownst to him it was the second time Grace had felt the feeling that morning. Grace pulled her hand back quickly as it still caused her some confusion and unease to feel that way.

Grace noticed for a brief moment a look of hurt come over his face. Danny quickly got over it and ignored how badly he wanted to wrap Grace up in his arms and never let her go, but he resisted not wanting to scare or make her feel uncomfortable.

"You can ask me anything you want and I promise I won't be mad, but you need to remember that right now somethings won't be easy to hear or understand. I'm still trying to figure a lot of it out myself," he told her.

Grace nodded her head.

"We can stop anytime you want though, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Grace agreed.

She still took few minutes deciding what she wanted to say to him first. She also wondered if he was going to tell her the truth or if would lie to her like Erika said he would. Danny waiting patiently while she mulled things over in her confused mind. She decided to continue with what else had gotten her in trouble.

"Do you know what G.E.W means?" she asked.

Danny nodded immediately recognizing the letters.

"What?"

"Grace. . .Elizabeth. . .Williams," Danny answered slowly and without hesitation, "Where did you hear them?"

"I actually found them in the books that used to be in my room," Grace said.

Danny sighed as he looked at his daughter longing to jump right in and tell Grace everything about being taken by Erika and how the woman stole quite a few things from Grace's room. Most of all he wanted her to know her real name.

The pair stayed silent for the next few minutes as Grace thought about what Danny had just said to her.

"You called me Grace yesterday," Grace said hesitantly.

Danny nodded.

"That's your name," he said quietly.

Danny braced himself for Grace's reaction. The little girl stared blankly at the blond man. She wasn't sure what to think. For three days the woman claiming to be her mother had called her Cassandra. Now, out of the blue, this man had shown up who seemed to know who she was. He was telling her that her name was Grace and not Cassandra. Erika's screaming voice suddenly charged into Grace's head telling her it was all lies. Grace wasn't sure what to believe.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" the little girl challenged, "And haven't lied to me already?"

"That is a very good question," he said giving her a thoughtful look.

Danny gave the matter some thought before reaching into the bag next to the bed that had his clothes from the day before. He pulled out his badge and laid it on the bed next to her. Grace looked down, picked up the gold shield, and studied it.

"I'm a police detective," he told her as she held his badge, "I work with a special group of people called Five-0."

Grace looked from the badge to him.

"Also as a detective part of my job is to tell people the truth," he said, "I hope that you will trust me . . . Grace. . . .and believe that what I am telling is the truth."

Grace realized it was the first time that morning he had called her 'Grace'.

Danny waited again and processed her reaction about what he was telling her and to see if she was going to trust him.

"Can I hold this for a little while?" she asked.

Danny nodded and she went back to studying it. She looked at it a long time before she spoke again.

"I call you Danno, right?" she asked finally.

"Since you were three," Danny stated.

"What's your real name?" she asked.

Danny opened his mouth to answer and realized he had a lump forming there. He cleared his throat.

"Danny. . .Williams."

"Are you my dad?" Grace asked hearing that his last name was supposedly the same as her own.

Danny became all choked up as he realized that Grace had connected their two names. He wanted to answer, but his words caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand on the bottom half of his face. He took in several deep breaths as he fought against the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Grace suddenly became scared as she watched him. Had she said something wrong? She was certain that any minute he would explode with anger the way Erika had.

Danny opened his moistened eyes and saw that Grace's posture had stiffened. Her large brown eyes were once again full of fear.

"What's the matter, Grace?" Danny asked trying get a hold of his emotions.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"What?" Danny asked not sure where that had come from, "I'm not mad at you, baby."

"You're not?" Grace questioned she then remembered the badge in her hands and remembered that it was his job to tell the truth.

"It's just that I've wanted to tell you since you woke up that I'm your dad, but I wasn't sure how to form the words. Like I said a lot of this is confusing for me too."

Danny watched as Grace scooted a little closer to him. She was once again deep in thought and wondering how to form her next question. Danny waited patiently.

"If you're my dad then why was I with that other lady?" she asked finally, "And why did she tell me she was my mother?"

"Her name is Erika Turner," Danny began.

He then told her about how Erika had seen the two of them on the beach several days earlier and thought that Grace was her daughter Cassandra.

"Cassandra Turner was adopted by a new family several years ago, but Erika was never able to accept that. I believe she has been looking for Cassandra for several months now and well the two of you are the same age and you do look a little alike so we've pieced together that Erika convinced herself that you were Cassandra."

Danny paused giving her some time to process. It was a lot of information to take in. Grace looked away from him and leaned her head back against the pillow looking up at the ceiling.

"We also believe that when Erika discovered that you had lost your memory that she took advantage and tried to make up a life for you that included her."

"Who's we?" Grace asked.

Danny slowly reached over and tapped the name on his badge.

"Five-0," he answered, "They all care about you too, Grace. It scared us all that it took so long to find you."

The door to Grace's room opened and a nurse brought in not just one tray of food but two.

"We thought you both might like something to eat," said the nurse kindly.

She handed a tray to Danny and then pulled out the little table attached to the bed. She put a tray down in front of Grace.

"How long was I missing for?" Grace asked after the nurse left.

"Three days," Danny answered.

Grace looked at her tray as she put together the time line in her head. That is how long she had been with Erika.

"Is Erika the reason why I can't remember anything?" Grace asked picking at the muffin on her tray.

Danny nodded his head and told her about the taser and the theories he had discussed with the doctor the day before. Grace put her fingers over the two red spots between her neck and shoulders.

"Erika told me they were bug bites."

Danny moved his food tray to the stand with the lamp that was by her bed.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

Grace nodded and he slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Grace's body automatically pulled back as he came closer to her. Danny saw the change and stopped.

"I promise I just want to show you something. I won't do anything else," he assured her.

Grace nodded her head in agreement. Danny undid the first three buttons of his shirt and pulled it down so Grace could see his collarbone. He sat down on the bed facing away from his daughter, and the little girl saw the same two red marks on his skin as well. Without thinking about it Grace moved closer and reached her hand out to touch the two red bumps. Danny closed his eyes as he felt her fingers touch his skin. He focused on keeping himself still thinking that any sudden movements would scare her and destroy any progress he had made with her so far this morning.

"I'm sorry she hurt you," Grace said pulling her hand back.

"I'm sorry she hurt you too, baby," Danny said turned to her as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Danny sat back in his chair and the pair started in on their breakfast. Grace felt a little hungrier.

"Where is Erika?" Grace asked taking a bite of the muffin instead of just playing with it, "Am I going to have to see her again?"

"She's been arrested, Grace, and she's being charged with several crimes. . . taking you for instance is called kidnapping."

"Will she be charged for hurting you too?" Grace asked.

Danny nodded.

"You don't have to ever see Erika Turner again, baby," Danny assured her, "I'll make sure of that."

The promise gave her a good feeling inside. A different feeling from when she touched his skin. It was something that she hadn't felt with Erika even when she had Grace back into the corner with the baseball bat. She realized that she was starting to feel genuinely safe with Danny. She managed a small smile and started to eat her breakfast.

Danny saw her body unstiffen and she began to relax a little. He also saw that Grace was now sitting in the middle of her bed instead of on the far edge. He returned the smile.

Grace wasn't able to eat much. Although she was feeling a little better she still had questions and doubts. She ate as much as her nervous stomach would allow and pushed her tray off to the side. The detective had noticed that she was once again deep in thought as she formed the next question in her head.

"You're my dad. . . .so where's my mom?" Grace asked leaning a little closer in his direction, "You know. . . my real mom."

This was another one that Danny knew was going to be difficult to explain.

"First of all, baby, your mother and I love both love you very much, but unfortunately the two of us don't love each other anymore so we decided several years ago to not be married. Your mom has a new husband now and he loves you too, but his job made it so they had to move to Las Vegas, and we decided that you would stay here with me," Danny explained giving her the reader's digest version.

Grace nodded and again began to process the information. When he felt she was ready to hear it he told her about their trip to Africa and how he had been unable to get in contact with them thus far, but would keep trying. Grace seemed satisfied with what Danny told her.

There was then a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Well you are looking better," he said looking in Grace's direction.

Grace looked to Danny as her body tensed up again.

"Don't worry, Grace, he's a doctor," Danny assured her.

Danny was glad to see his words relax her stiff posture. The doctor came over and saw that she had eaten half her breakfast.

"Well looks like we don't need this anymore," he said unhooking the I.V, "You seem to be eating fine on your own."

The doctor checked her chart that had her other vitals written on it. Danny could tell from the look on his face that seemed pleased with how she was doing, at least physically.

"Grace, could I borrow your daddy for a few minutes?" the doctor then asked.

It took Grace a moment to remember who he was referring to before she nodded.

"I'll be just outside, baby," Danny assured her.

Grace nodded again and the doctor told her he would send a nurse to take the port for the I.V out of her wrist. The two men walked into the hallway. Danny kept the doorway in his peripheral vision. Being away from his daughter was making him feel anxious. Even if she was only about 10 feet away.

"How did her scans turn out?" Danny asked rushing right to the point.

"Everything looks normal," the doctor told, "How have you fared this morning with her?"

Danny told the doctor a little bit about his and Grace's conversations.

"Sounds like her brain is trying to remember and I think in time it will. It could be it comes a little bit at a time or it could come back all at once. I think we've done all we can do for her here and it she will hopefully continue to make progress at home."

Danny couldn't be more pleased at the thought of Grace being discharged especially since he had heard from Chin and Kono the evening before that he would be able to take Grace home.

"Thanks, Doc, for everything," Danny said reaching out and shaking the man's hand.

"Please keep us informed about her condition and if you need a recommendation for a child therapist please don't hesitate to call."

Danny nodded and walked back into Grace's room to tell her the news.

_A/N: More to come and if the Gods are smiling on my I will post again before the weekend is out. Thanks for reading and please review._


	14. Chapter 14 Day 5: Late Morning

_A/N: Okay don't anybody faint from surprise that I am posting another chapter, but it is still the weekend. Enjoy!_

**Day 5: Late Morning**

Danny paced outside the bathroom while Grace changed her clothes. She hadn't said much when he told her that she was going to be discharged and able to go home with him. It was obvious that it made her nervous. It had only been a few hours since she had woken up and been told that the woman she had been living with and that she had been calling mom wasn't really her mother. She was still getting used to Danny even if it was a little easier being around him than Erika.

The door opened and Grace came out in the dress that Catherine had bought for her. It looked absolutely adorable on her. Danny couldn't help, but beam at his little girl. Grace blushed a bit and looked down at the floor. The nurse then came in with a few papers for Danny to sign.

"What a pretty dress," she said, "And you of course look lovely in it."

Grace managed to whisper a thank you. The nurse offered a wheel chair as she took the papers from Danny. Danny looked at Grace for an answer. The little girl shook her head. The nurse left and Danny picked up the bag with his clothes. He held out his other hand for Grace to hold. She looked from his open hand to his face. There was still a little part of her that worried that he would be mad if she didn't take it.

"It's up to you," Danny told her, "I won't force you to do anything that makes you feel scared or uncomfortable."

Grace thought it over and shook her head. She looked up at his face to make sure he wasn't going to be angry at her. He wasn't mad, but he did look a bit hurt at her choice. The pair exited the room and got onto the elevator.

Grace had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about going home with this man that she felt like she barely knew.

"Can I ask a question?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything you want," he said with a smile as he leaned against the wall of the small moveable room.

He hoped that if she saw him relaxed then she would relax a little too.

"What do you want me to call you?" she asked.

Danny bit the inside of his cheek as he thought that one over.

"I guess you could call me: Danno, dad, daddy, father, or hey you," he suggested with a smile.

Grace laughed a little. It warmed Danny's heart to hear that sound. Grace realized she hadn't laughed at all when she had been with Erika and in some ways it felt good. Danny noticed Grace close the gap between them slightly.

"Grace, right now you can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable. . . .although I kind of hope you won't pick 'hey you'."

Grace smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. . . Danno," she said hesitantly.

The elevator doors opened, and the pair walked to the entrance. Danny started towards the parking lot and was only a few steps from the doors when he realized Grace was not next to him. He turned and saw her lingering in the doorway.

"What's the matter, baby?" Danny asked instinctively scanning their surroundings for a threat.

He hurried back to her and bent down to her eye level.

"Can I go out in the sunlight?" she asked tentatively.

Danny had to hold back a laugh as he didn't want to embarrass her or make her think that anything she was asking him was dumb.

"Erika said that I had some kind of sun allergy and that it would be painful if I did."

Danny took in a deep breath and cursed Erika Turner in his mind.

"Gracie, one thing you need to remember is that most of what Erika told you was not true, okay?"

Grace nodded.

"So the sunlight won't hurt me?"

Danny shook his head. The detective still noticed a bit of hesitation from his daughter.

"I won't let anything hurt you," he assured her holding his hand out to her again, "I promise."

Danny's hand was in the sunlight. Grace looked at it. She knew she couldn't stand in the doorway of the hospital forever. Grace looked from Danny's hand to his kind face. It was then that she realized that he hadn't given her a reason not to trust him although she had been on the lookout for anything that told her otherwise. Slowly, she reach her hand up and placed it in the center of his. The sun was hot, but it didn't burn her as Erika said it would. Grace also noticed that she felt warm else where. A warm feeling ignited in her body once again. It was the feeling that she had had the other times that she had felt his skin against hers. She decided not to pull her hand away to see what would happen. When she didn't pull her hand back Danny closed his hand around hers. He couldn't keep the contented sigh from escaping his mouth nor the smile off his lips.

"Does this make you happy?" she asked as she stepped into the sunlight.

"Very much, Monkey," he answered squeezing her hand, "I've always liked holding your hand.

Grace found herself smiling up at him. Seeing him happy made her feel happy too. To Danny's delight she squeezed his hand back. The pair started walking into the parking lot. Grace thought more about her warm feeling inside. It seemed familiar to her just like Danno and G.E.W had been as well. It put her a little more at ease and made Danny Williams a little less of a stranger to her.

"Danno, do you think Erika told me that I couldn't be in the sun because she knew there were people looking for me?" Grace asked tugging his hand slightly to get his attention.

"We think she probably saw the news reports," Danny said.

"I'll bet that's why the T.V didn't work," Grace said looking up at him again.

Danny nodded his head glad that Grace had worked out one of Erika's schemes by herself. He actually had no idea about the T.V thing, but he could ask Grace for more details later.

Danny pulled out his keys and clicked the button to unlock the Camaro. He felt Grace stop dead in her tracks.

"Are we riding in that?" she asked looking at the fancy sports car.

"It's faster that walking," Danny joked.

Grace followed Danny to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and she climbed in. She put on her seatbelt without having to be reminded to do so. Danny went around to the other side of the car and got in behind the wheel. He adjusted the seat as Steve was the last person to drive. He started the car, backed out, and the pair were on their way.

Grace felt very nervous about riding in the nice car.

"What's wrong, Monkey," Danny asked seeing her tense up once again.

"I'm afraid I'm going to break something in here," she said.

"Relax, the only person I'm worried about breaking my car is Steve," he said.

Danny realized the name was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Who?" Grace asked.

"He works with me at Five-0," Danny explained, "If you're feeling up to it then maybe in a day or two you would like to meet him."

Grace remembered Danno talking about how the members of Five-0 had all helped to find her. Maybe should would feel ready to meet them in a few days of course. Danny didn't mention that she in a way had already met Steve, and Grace didn't ask about it so he decided to leave it at that for now.

Grace looked out the window some as they drove out of the parking lot, but eventually her gaze settled on Danny. She studied his features as he drove the car. She watched his large hand work the stick shift as he changed gears while the other held firmly to the wheel. She glanced down and saw the funny striped socks he was wearing under his pants as he moved his foot from the gas to the clutch and back. She saw how his face squinted as the bright sunlight came through the windshield. She then focused on his blond hair. It was slicked back and out of his face. She imagined if it wasn't it would hang down in front of his eyes. She focused for several minutes on the color and how it was different than her own.

Danny had sensed that Grace was studying him, but decided to let her do so in silence. It wasn't until she brought her hair over her shoulder and began to examine it that he began to speak.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly so he wouldn't startle her.

Grace let her hair fall to her shoulder as she looked over at him with red cheeks. Danny realized that she felt embarrassed by whatever she had been thinking about.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he assured her.

Grace took in a deep breath and relaxed her body. She was glad that Danno kept reminding her that she had a choice about what she did and did not share with him.

"It's kind of a silly thing to worry about?" Grace said still hesitant.

"Sillier that worrying about not being able to go out into the sun in Hawaii?" Danny asked.

Grace noticed that the way he said the question had not been done in such a way make fun of her, but to give her something to compare to. She took a few moments and did just that.

"I was just wondering how I would have looked with blond hair," she said.

Danny wasn't sure how to respond to that so he continued to drive the car and hoped that Grace would give him a few more details on where that statement had come from. Grace looked over at Danny waiting for him to respond to what she had just said. Danny looked over at her and realized what she wanted.

"Oh," he said startled, "You wanted my opinion?"

Grace nodded. Danny watched her absentmindedly begin playing with her brunette colored hair, and he couldn't imagine her any other way. Except when she was very young she had always had long beautiful brown hair.

"Why do you ask?" Danny decided to chance asking her the question to see if he could get an explanation as to why she was suddenly so concerned with her hair color.

Without thinking about it Grace told Danny about finding the boxes of hair dye and Erika wanting to cut it as well.

"I see," Danny said thinking over everything that she had told him.

He pushed back his anger with Erika once again and tried to keep his focus on his mentally fragile daughter.

"I didn't want to change it, Danno," Grace blurted out, "I wanted to tell her that. I really really did."

"Why didn't you?" Danny questioned.

Grace didn't answer and Danny gave her time to think. The little girl took in a couple of deep breaths deciding whether or not she should tell him anymore. Danny took one hand from the steering wheel and offered it to her. Grace remembered how good it had felt to hold his hand when they had left the hospital. It had offered her a small about of comfort and security. She didn't know why, but it was more than she had felt while she had been with Erika. Grace took hold of it with both her hands and squeezed it trying to get that same feeling back. It made her feel warm inside as it had before. It gave her the strength she needed to tell him what was going through her head.

"I was scared she would be mad and yell at me again," Grace said, "I didn't like it when she yelled at me. It scared me."

"You told me back at the hospital that Erika got mad at you when you told her about things that you remembered on your own," he said.

Grace nodded and went into detail about Erika yelling at her when she had asked about the name Danno and about what G.E.W stood for. She went on and told him all about the strange man who had gotten mad at her and Erika. Danny fought back his anger when she told him about how the man had grabbed her. Grace then told Danny about what Erika had done to the man and how Erika had forced her to drink the green liquid that made her tired and fall asleep.

Danny wanted to pull the car over and wrap his daughter up in a big hug as he listened to her account, but he resisted and let her just cling to his hand for now. The last thing she needed after describing being held by the strange man was to suddenly find herself being held by another strange man. It broke Danny's heart to think of himself that way where his daughter was concerned.

Grace had tears streaming down her face when she finished telling Danny everything that had happened her over the past three days. To her disappointment he pulled his hand away from her. She watched it shift the car as they slowed down for a stop light. He then offered it back to her. She took it gratefully.

"Thank you for telling me," Danny whispered squeezing her hand, "Thank you for trusting me."

Grace looked up at Danny with wide eyes.

"Let me tell you something, Monkey," Danny said in a kind voice.

He took his hand back again to shift and instead of slipping it back into her grasp placed it gently over her knee.

"Listen to me, baby. Nothing. . . nothing. . . .that happened over the past few days was your fault. I would never ever ever be mad or yell because you didn't want to do something. I'm sorry you were scared and yelled at while you were in that house. It's all over. Do you understand? You're with me now and I am going to protect you and keep you safe."

Grace was a little shocked that he was being so straight forward with her. He had been answering a lot of her questions by asking his own causing her to really think about why she was feeling the way she was. It actually felt really good as she listened to his promise that he would protect her. She needed that. She felt she needed someone right now who really knew her to watch out for her.

"Thank you," she whispered putting her hand on top of his.

"By the way the answer is no," he said squeezing her knee.

Danny moved his hand to the back of Grace's head and stroked her hair.

"I like your hair just the way it is too, and I'm glad I found you before Erika changed it."

Danny smiled at Grace, and all she could do was smile back.

"Almost there," Danny said a few minutes later as they approached their house.

Grace looked back out of the window excited and waiting to see which driveway Danny would pull into. Danny parked the car and noticed her excitement turn quickly to disappointment.

"What's the matter, Monkey?" he asked.

Grace took in a deep sad breath.

"I was hoping when I saw the house I would remember more, or better yet remember everything," she said without having to think about it this time, "If nothing else I was at least hoping that I could remember more about you."

Danny looked over at Grace and squeezed her leg. It warmed his heart to know that she wanted to remember more about who he was.

"I was hoping for the same thing, baby."

_A/N: Well Danny and Grace are making progress and there is still lots more to come. Sorry to say that the next chapter needs some rewriting. When I first wrote it out I didn't know much about the lay out of Danny's house and so I made it up from what little we had seen thus far on the show. Well between the episodes with Danny's mom and Danny and Amber getting caught by Grace in the kitchen (really funny scene by the way) I have a better idea of where most things are. Right now I don't have any plans for tomorrow so I should be able to work on it, but then it's back to work on Tuesday. As I have said on several Sunday evenings before this I will try to post before next weekend, but all depends on my energy level. Thanks for reading and please review._


	15. Chapter 15 Day 5: Mid Day

_A/N: Four more school days left this year and then hopefully I will be able to post a bit faster. Although it doesn't help that our desktop computer decided to die on us so we are waiting for our new system to arrive which means my husband and I have to share the laptop. As always thanks for sticking with me and I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

Day 5: Mid Day

Danny unlocked the front door to his house. He had warned Grace as they approached that it might be a bit of a mess inside due to the number of people who had been through while it had been a crime scene. To his surprise the place looked pretty good as the door was opened and the pair walked inside. Danny set his keys and bag of clothing down on the small table by the door. A piece of paper caught his eye. Danny picked it up holding it down low enough for Grace to see too.

'_We CLEANED! Love you both 5-0_'.

Danny pulled out his phone and texted a thanks to his friends grateful that there was one less thing for him to have to do that would take time away from his daughter. Danny set the note back down on the table and he saw that Grace had wondered over to one of the walls that had some pictures of the two of them. This was something Erika had been unable to produce for her. Any lingering doubts about Danny being who he said he was were gone from the little girl's mind. She scanned the wall seeing that their weren't only photographs, but drawings of the two of them as well. She felt Danny join her. He watched her quietly as she continued with her investigation noticing that after a moment her eyes settle on one picture in particular. Unbeknownst to Grace it was one of her favorite shots of the two them. She sat smiling with her dad right behind her. His hair was all wind blown as he looked into the camera. Grace noticed he had the same look on his face that she had seen in the car when the sun had been in his eyes. Even though he wasn't smiling as big as she was she could tell he was happy. Grace reached down and took Danny's hand and squeezed it. The warm feeling returned immediately.

"Wanna see the rest of the house?" Danny asked.

Grace nodded and allowed him to lead her away from the wall. The kitchen adjoined the living room. There was an island in the center with high legged chairs on one side. Danny explained that they usually ate there or on the couch. Behind was a sink, stove, dishwasher, and fridge. There was also an assortment of cupboards. Pretty standard for most kitchens. On the fridge was another note from 5-0. '_Enjoy_' was all it said. Grace pulled Danny over to the fridge and opened it. His team had gone shopping for him as well. Danny noticed several of Grace's favorite foods not to mention a few of his own.

"Lunch after the tour?" Danny asked closing the fridge.

Grace nodded. She had been eying the pizza box on the top shelf. Danny prayed there was no pineapple on it.

Danny led Grace across the kitchen to an adjoining hallway. Grace saw two doors.

"This is probably the most important room in the house," Danny said opening the door, "The bathroom."

Grace couldn't help, but giggle at his comment. The sound was music to Danny's ears and he had to quickly wipe the moisture from his eyes as Grace entered examining the items on the sink.

"It's really simple, babe," Danny said joining her after a moment.

He pointed to the items on the counter.

"Your side is very colorful and has lots flowery, butterscotch, and other girly smelling products, and my side. . . . well doesn't," he said.

Grace had noticed the lack of color on Danny's side of the sink. Most of his stuff was in either a black or brown container. She giggled again when she saw almost as many cans and bottles on his side as on hers.

"You'll find something similar in the shower," he said.

The pair left the bathroom and went to the other door.

"My room," he said opening it and noticing that it too had been tidied up.

Danny silently hoped he would be able to find everything. That would be an embarrassing phone call to make to any member of his team if he needed to know where his underwear had been put. Danny took Grace's hand and led her back into the kitchen and across the living room to another hallway. There were two more doors.

"The guest room," Danny said opening the door to one of the rooms.

It was pretty plain looking. Grace's head turned to the other closed door.

"That one is yours," Danny said quietly.

Grace ducked under Danny's arm and started toward it.

"Hold up, baby," Danny said following her.

Grace's hand went to the knob, but she didn't open it. He explained to Grace what Erika had done and that right now there was quite a bit missing. A frown came over Grace's face as she listened. Danny could see that she was disappointed.

"So the stuff in the bedroom at the other house was my stuff from here?" she asked.

"Most of it," Danny said sorry that the information was making her sad, "That's not to say that there isn't something in here that will help you remember."

It explained why Grace's real initials had been inside her books and why Erika had become so angry with her when she discovered them. Grace pushed Erika's enraged face from her mind taking a hold of Danny's hand for comfort. Grace took in a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around for a moment and then walked inside pulling Danny behind her. He saw that the broken lamp had been cleaned up. There was a note on Grace's bed and one her closet door. Grace read the one from her bed aloud.

'_We weren't sure where you wanted everything to go so we put it in piles for you to sort through. Love you Gracie and we hope we get to see you soon_.'

There was a big heart and then sign with 5-0 like all the others.

Danny smiled at her as she released his hand and went to the closet and pulled off the second note.

'_Not much left, but we would like to take you shopping when you feel up to it. Lots of love, Kono and Catherine_'.

"Who are Kono and Catherine?" Grace asked showing Danny the second note.

"Would you like to see some pictures?" he asked.

Grace nodded.

"How bout we go see what kind of pizza they left in the fridge and I'll show you some.

Grace smiled and nodded once again.

Danny was relieved when he saw the pizza just the way he liked it. Sauce, dough, and mozz. He started heating two slices in the microwave. While they waited he got out some plates and cups.

"Why don't you go and pick something for us to drink?" Danny suggested pointing to the fridge.

Grace opened it and pulled out a large jug of juice and brought it over to where Danny had set out the plates. The microwave beeped and Danny removed the pizza and set it in front of them.

"Be careful," he cautioned, "It's hot,"

Danny then pulled out his phone and opened up his photo album.

"Catherine and Kono are members of Five-0 along with Steve and Chin Ho."

"And you," Grace added.

Danny smiled at her. He then pulled up some pictures and pointed out the members of the team.

"I remember her from yesterday," Grace said quietly pointing to a picture that contained Catherine.

Danny explained who she was while Grace blew on her pizza and took a bite. She looked back at the phone while she chewed. She looked closely at the man who was standing next to Catherine.

"He was standing in the doorway when I tried to get away from you," she whispered.

Tears started forming in her eyes. Grace felt guilty that she had tried to run away from him and Danno. She picked up her napkin and wipe them before any fell.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I pushed you away and tried to run."

Danny placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Grace knew she didn't need to say anymore on the topic. She knew Danno didn't blame her for the way she had behaved.

Danny showed her some more pictures and pointed out Chin Ho and Kono. The pair continued with lunch as they looked. Grace ate all of her pizza to Danny's delight. He was glad to see her getting her appetite back. She was still glued to his phone looking at the pictures. She stopped on one of her and Steve. She stared at it for a long while as she drank the rest of her juice. Danny could tell that she had something on her mind, but he decided to wait to see if she would talk to him on her own before he asked her any questions. Grace set down her empty cup and looked over at Danny.

"I was really scared when you all came yesterday. I thought you were going to hurt me."

Danny reached his hand over and place it on top of Grace's.

"You broke down door and you had guns," she said continuing.

"That's part of our job when we have to arrest someone who commits a crime, but we only use our guns if we have to. We use them only to protect others and ourselves from being hurt. And ask for the doors. . . .well we didn't have a choice. Breaking them down was the quickest way to get to you, but all the same I'm sorry that it scared you and I'm sorry you were scared of Steve and I. Like I told you before, Grace, we all love you and wanted you to be safe."

"What would you like to do now?" Danny asked taking the dishes to the sink.

Grace thought for a moment.

"I think I'd like to work on my room," she answered.

Danny nodded as he started to wipe off the counter top.

"Would it be okay if I did that by myself?"

Danny looked at her briefly and focused on dish rag.

"Whatever you want is fine. . .Let me know if you change your mind or want help with something."

Grace agreed and disappeared from his sight. Danny couldn't stop the anxious feelings from taking over like they had when he had left her room briefly to talk to the doctor, but he wanted to show Grace that he trusted her and that he would give her space if she asked for it. Danny finished tidying the kitchen and walked back into the living room. He walked to the front door and made sure it was still locked. That put his pounding heart at ease a bit. It was still hard for him to think that he and Grace had been attacked just a few feet from where he was standing. Danny forced himself to look away from that spot and up at the wall where his pictures of him and Grace hung. He noticed the one she was studying earlier was missing. For now he ignored it and wandered into his own room to make sure he could find his underwear.

_A/N: So the picture I am referring to was the one that was on Danny's phone in the episode where he and Steve are kidnapped by the guy who's trying to prove that he didn't commit a murder. I am pretty sure I saw the same picture hanging on Danny's wall in another episode. Sadly, I haven't been able to find that picture in any of my internet searches so I am going purely off memory. Thanks for reading and please review._


	16. Chapter 16 Day 5: Evening

_A/N: Set, Spike, and Match I have made it through another school year! Boo Yah! Now in theory this should free me up to do nothing but edit and finish this story, however, I have several other non writing projects to work on which includes potty training my two year old. I am starting day three. In fact I am trying to get her to go right now. I should be less tired in the evenings so I can write after she goes to bed. Anyway, enough about my boring life and on to the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 5: Evening**

Grace stayed in her room with the door closed for the rest of the afternoon. As hard as it was for him to do so Danny left her alone. He figured she needed some time by herself to think about and mull over everything that had happened. He imagined that her brain was still trying to sort a lot of stuff out between not being able to remember who she was, going from living with one strange person claiming to be your parent to another who told you they weren't, and just plain being confused and scared of the entire situation. Danny had to force himself to not think too hard about it all as well. When he did he felt his stomach clench into knots and his heart felt like it was breaking.

Danny sighed, wondered into the kitchen, and searched for something to make for dinner.

H50

Grace was laying on her bed when Danny entered with a plate of food for her. She was laying on her side and her back was to him. Danny thought she was asleep so he walked over to her night stand to set down the plate. It startled him when Grace's head turned around and looked at him. She had a sad look on her face. Danny wanted to scoop her up and kiss her making everything all better like he had when she was younger. He knew, however, that the kind of pain Grace was feeling was so much different than a skinned knee or elbow. It killed him that he couldn't fix the problem for her.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said pointing to the plate.

"Thank you," she whispered and turned back over.

Danny then saw that the missing picture from the living was lying next to her on the bed. She picked it up and stared at it. The detective had to force himself to leave the room seeing that she still wanted to be alone. He could ask her about it later.

Danny went back to the kitchen, served himself some dinner, and went into the living room. He turned on the T.V and looked for something to watch. He decided on a basketball game although he would have preferred football or baseball. He ate and watched keeping an ear open to see if Grace would come out of her room. When he was done eating he set his plate aside and stretched out on the couch.

H50

The next thing Danny knew his eyes were slowly opening and his foggy brain was trying to recall falling asleep in the first place. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that the T.V channel had been changed and some cartoon was now playing. He also noticed that he wasn't by himself. Grace sat on the floor in front of him watching the program. She felt him begin to move behind her and turned to face him.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked yawning again.

Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"You were asleep when I came out to put my plate in the sink," she said, "And it looked like you needed it."

Grace was right. Danny hadn't slept much since his colleagues drugged him with his pain medication. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was after ten. He was actually grateful that it was getting late. He wanted to go back to sleep and stay that way for a good ten hours.

"Should we get ready for bed?" he asked.

Grace looked at him and frowned.

"What's the matter, Monkey?" Danny asked sitting up.

"I can't find any pajamas," she said.

Danny sighed and stood up off the couch. He offered her his hand which she took, and led her to her room. He did a quick search through her drawers just to be sure some hadn't been missed them. Their contents was sparse and he wondered if he needed to wash the dress she was wearing so she would have something clean to wear for the next day.

Danny took her hand again without asking and lead her to his room. He was in the middle of searching through his clothes before he realized that she had let him take her hand. He glanced at her briefly and saw her sitting on his bed. She didn't look scared or upset with him. He smiled to himself as he continued to search. He found her a t-shirt that he was certain would be too big on her as well as a pair of old sweat pants that had a drawstring so she could tighten them to fit. Danny went to use the bathroom while Grace used his room to change.

After taking care of personal business he unlocked and opened the door finding Grace standing outside. The sleeves of the t-shirt came down past her elbows and she had rolled up the legs of the pants as best she could. Danny pulled out his toothbrush and Grace did the same.

"Danno?" came Grace's quiet voice.

Danny looked up from spitting in the sink.

"Do you think Catherine and Kono would be willing to take me shopping tomorrow like the note said?" she asked.

"Are you ready for something like that?" Danny asked back.

Grace thought for a moment.

"Probably not, but I barely have enough clothes to make to make two outfits," she informed him.

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing a text. He paused before he sent it.

"You know that if we get together with Catherine and Kono Steve and Chin will probably want to come too."

Grace thought for a moment and nodded her head. Danny sent the text and rinsed his brush. He then excused himself to change his clothes as well. Danny received, as he expected, several positive responses to his texts. He pulled on a t-shirt and pajama pants. He stood in the doorway texting with his colleagues about when and where they would meet the next day. He finished just as Grace came out of the bathroom.

"All set up for tomorrow, Monkey," he said.

Danny then saw that bottoms of Grace's sweat pants had unrolled and were covering her feet.

"Can I attempt to fix those?" he asked pointing down.

Grace nodded. Danny slipped passed her and went into the kitchen to search for a pair of scissors. Grace followed him. After a minute Danny found them.

Danny got down on his knees and started cutting the fabric. Grace watched him while he worked. She suddenly without thinking she bent down and kissed the top of his blond head. Danny froze as he felt Grace's lips briefly touch his scalp. The action took Danny by surprise. It took him a moment to continue on with cutting, but his knee that had had an ACL injury was starting to remind him that it would be a good idea to finish and stand up soon.

Danny got to his feet. He returned the scissors to the kitchen drawer and gathered up the fabric to throw away. He walked back over to where Grace was standing. She hadn't moved from her spot.

Grace looked at Danny and could feel her cheeks start to get a little bit red. She still wasn't sure why she had kissed the top of his head it had just happened. It felt natural like when she realized she could read or knew the rules to several card games.

Danny looked at her with a curious expression thinking hard about what she had just done. All day he had wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but hadn't for fear of frightening her. Was she in a way telling him it was okay?

"What's the matter?" she asked seeing a strained look come across his face.

Danny thought for a moment on how to communicate to her how he was feeling. As he had done for her so many times today she waited patiently for him to answer.

"There's something I've wanted to do since we found you yesterday," he said finally.

The curiosity in her eyes told him she wanted him to continue. He thought again how to best do this.

"Can I show you?" Danny finally asked.

It was Grace's turn to think.

"If I scare you or make you feel uncomfortable then just tell me to stop and I will. . . . I promise."

As Grace thought about it a minute more she realized he hadn't done or said anything all day that made her feel distrustful of him. He had been nothing, but kind and loving towards her. He had given her space when she had asked for it. As far as she could tell he had kept his word and told her the truth. In a way she almost felt like she owed him. Grace nodded her head.

Danny smiled at her and took in a deep breath. He walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. Danny studied her immediate response. She stood still and waited to see what else he wanted. Next he brushed the back of his hand down the side of her cheek. Grace didn't ask him to stop nor did she try and break free of his gentle grasp. Danny started to slowly close the gap between the two of them. He kept himself alert for any verbal or physical signs that she was feeling distress. He moved one hand to her back and the other on the back of her head. Danny placed his cheek on top her head as the space between his body and hers disappeared. Danny breathed in a sigh as he held his daughter close to his chest. The hand on her head began to stroke her hair. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head.

For a few moments Grace did not respond in anyway either good or bad. Danny wondered if he should pull away and make sure she was okay with what he was doing. Suddenly, Grace raised her arms and wrapped them around his waist and squeezed him hard. For the first time since she woke up several days earlier she felt safe and secure. The warm feeling she had gotten from holding Danny's hand was multiplied by five, ten, even twenty times. Although she only knew what Danny had told her about him she felt absolutely at ease in his strong arms. She squeezed him tighter not wanting the embrace to ever end.

"I love you, Grace," Danny whispered.

Unlike Erika, Danny had not asked for a response back and for the first time that day it did not surprise Grace. Danny was nothing like Erika and she knew she could trust him. Grace even considered responding back, but she had only spent one day with him and while she felt safe and secure now she wanted to make sure things remained good between the two of them.

Grace sucked in a deep content breath and noticed something. To Danny's surprise Grace turned her face right into his chest and took in a deep breath. She repeated that several more times. Danny moved his hands back to Grace's shoulders and pulled her back slightly giving her questioning look.

"What are you doing, Grace?" he asked.

"You smell," she said.

"Bad?" he asked resisting the urge to lift his armpit and sniff.

Grace giggled and shook her head.

"You smell. . . .familiar," she said.

Grace then wrapped her arms around his waist one more time and pulled herself close to him once again. Danny laughed out loud causing his middle to shake against her head. Grace's response had been everything and more that he had hoped for. A burden was lifted from his shoulders knowing now that he could show affection towards Grace without frightening her. The pair stayed that way for a long time as neither wanted to be the one to pull away first. For the first time in nearly five days the pair was able to relax and feel at ease.

It was Grace that yawned first and brought the pair back into reality. Danny put his arm around his baby girl and walked her towards her bedroom. They stopped in the doorway and he pulled her close in a sideways hug and kissed the side of her head. Grace wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. She stretched herself up and gave him a kiss on his cheek not minding the stubble that scratched her lips. Again it was something that felt familiar. Grace pulled away and walked into her room.

Danny watched her take about three steps before she paused and turned around. To Danny's surprise she rushed back to him wrapping her arms around his waist once again. Danny saw a brief look of worry on her face as she came back.

"Grace, what are you-" he started.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," she said interrupting him.

Grace felt Danny pull in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He then put his hands on Grace's shoulders and pulled her back slightly.

"Let's talk," he said.

Grace nodded. Although he hadn't agreed to stay with her she felt some relief that he hadn't left her side. He took her by the hand and led her to the couch in the living room.

"You know this morning when we left the hospital you wouldn't even take my hand and now you don't want me to leave your side," he said.

Grace could understand what he was getting at. It was a pretty extreme change for just a few hours.

"I didn't know how good and natural it would feel to hold your hand or hug you for that matter," Grace said, "It always felt so awkward with Erika and it made me feel uncomfortable. Of course she wasn't my real mother no matter how hard she pretended to be."

Danny nodded his head taking in and pondering what she was telling him.

"Just now when walking to my bed by myself the good feelings started to go away and it scared me," she confessed leaning forward, "And you said that if something scared me I should tell you. . . I guess I didn't tell you, but do you understand?"

Danny nodded his head and Grace leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him once again. Danny returned the embrace this time. She could hear his heart beat. Danny couldn't see her lips curl into a smile as she listened. Like with his smell and how his skin on his face felt was familiar so was the sound of his beating heart. Danny did hear her sigh contentedly. With as scared as she had been over the past few days and everything she had been through how could Danny deny her what she wanted.

"Okay, Babe," he said placing in lips on top of her head, "I'll stay."

Grace breathed in and Danny felt her relax a little.

"Come on," Danny said pulling her up off the couch.

He led her back through the kitchen and into his room. Both knew that the bed in her room was too small for the two of them.

Danny pulled back the covers and Grace climbed in. She crawled over to the far side while Danny walked over to the wall and shut out the light.

Danny carefully made his way in the dark to the bed. Grace felt him settle in beside her.

"Grace?" Danny asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said.

"Yesterday, when I told you I was Danno and you said the name back to me. . . . .I guess what I'm getting at is how did you know about it?"

"I had a dream and that name is the only thing I could remember from it. The next day I couldn't get the name out of my head and I started to think that it was something important in my life."

Grace didn't see Danny's wide smile in the darkness, but she did feel his large hand search for hers. She smiled too when he took it in his, brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

"I'm glad to know that despite was Erika was trying to do in a way your brain was telling you it wasn't right," he said squeezing her hand, "You gave me that nickname by the way."

"I did?" Grace said astonished.

All she knew from their conversation this morning was that she had called him that since she was three.

"Tell me about it?" Grace asked.

She snuggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his chest. Danny started to tell her how her three year old self had come up with the nickname. He then continued with how the name had been adopted and used by other people that he knew. After a few minutes he could hear Grace breathing heavily next to him. He let out a big yawn anxious to fall asleep himself.

"Danno, loves you," he whispered into the dark closing his eyes.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed as always. Thanks for reading and please review._


	17. Chapter 17 Day 6: MorningNoonNight

_A/N: Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. I am glad that it was enjoyed. It is one of my favorites in this story. Time for some more fun with the rest of the 5-0 team. This one is kind of long. It used to be three short chapters, but seemed to work better as one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

Day 6: Mid Morning

Danny and Grace both ignored the sunlight that came in through Danny's large windows for most of the morning. It was the first undrugged good night's sleep either had gotten since everything had started almost a week ago. By the time they rolled themselves out of bed there was just enough time for both to catch a quick shower and write out a shopping list of things they wanted to replace in Grace's room that had been either taken or broken.

Stan and Rachel had set up an account for Grace in Danny's name. They put money into it every month to help with monthly expenses for taking care of her. Danny knew the current balance, and there was more than enough to have a splurge shopping spree. He was certain as soon as Rachel and Stan could be reached and told what happened they would not be opposed to how the money had been spent.

Danny showered first so Grace could start writing out a list of things she needed. While Grace took her turn Danny read over the list and added items. When Danny took a closer look at her closet and dresser drawers he saw that Grace had been right barely being able to make more than two outfits. As a man, it usually didn't matter what color pants he wore with what color shirt. He knew that Grace would look like a goof if she walked around in a top with a print pattern and bottom with a completely different print pattern. Some bright or dark colored solids would not match just anything. He had learned from having a daughter that colors had to match exactly or compliment one another. Sometimes it made his head hurt just thinking about it.

Danny left Grace's room and walked towards the bathroom. He smiled when he saw the door open and Grace drying her wet hair with a towel. It had only been one day, but she seemed completely at ease being back at home.

"Do you want me to help?" Danny asked entering the room and picking up Grace's hairbrush.

"You help me with my hair?" she asked astonished.

Danny laughed and nodded.

"I've gotten pretty good at it over the years too," he said.

Grace watched as he gently brushed her hair out. He expertly parted it and then pulled up one side into a hairband followed by the other. He found two clips that not only matched each other, but matched her outfit. Grace watched him clip some hair that was too short to fit into the bands to the sides of her head. Last, he sprayed it with hairspray.

"Pretty good," she said admiring his work.

"I just don't do french braids. I've tried and tried and they just don't turn out right at all."

Grace laughed. Danny squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. The smile on the little girl's face widened.

Since they would be eating lunch soon both had a piece of fruit and a little juice to tide them over. It was probably a good thing because Grace was beginning to feel nervous at the prospect of meeting Danny's friends whom she had been told were her friends too and had spent a lot of time with over the past four years. She just hoped she would eventually feel as comfortable around them as she did around Danny.

Danny reminded her as they climbed into the Camaro that if there was anything that happened that day that made her feel scared or uncomfortable she could tell him or any person in the group and they would help.

Danny started the car, backed out, and took off down the road. His hand rested on Grace's leg once again inbetween shifting.

It felt good to be out of the house although she had spent less than a day there she was tired of being cooped up inside. There were things she still wanted to do, but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait til later. Besides shopping for clothes definitely sounded like a fun.

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes, Monkey," Danny said wanting to give her some time to mentally prepare herself.

Grace looked over at him and smiled. A question then popped into her head.

"Danno?" she started, "Why do you call me, Monkey?"

Danny looked at her briefly and saw nothing, but curiosity in her eyes. He took in a deep breath realizing he had to think about it. He'd always called her that, but it had been a long time since he thought about the first time he had done it.

"It was actually when your mother was pregnant with you," he said beginning his account.

Unborn Grace at 36 weeks was spending yet another night kicking her mother in the ribs and according to Rachel doing headstands on her bladder. If Rachel couldn't sleep then Danny couldn't sleep.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have sleepless nights until after the baby was born?" Danny said as he propped himself up on one hand looking over at his wife.

Usually his sarcastic remarks made Rachel laugh which is one thing she loved about her husband, but now she just wanted to sleep. Danny suddenly sat up and pointed a large finger at her swollen belly.

"Alright, you little monkey," he had said moving himself closer, "You mother is exhausted and I'm exhausted so you need to settle in there down so we can both get some sleep."

Danny placed a hand over her stomach seeing if he could feel any movement. After a few moments of not feeling anything he leaned down and kissed his wife's pregnant stomach.

"Daddy, loves you," he whispered.

"You came two and a half week's later," Danny said continuing, "I held you while your mother slept. Even all wrapped up like a little burrito you were still a squirmy little thing. I remarked to the nurse, who kept having to show me how to re wrap you, that it looked like my wife had given birth to a monkey. And that's what you've been ever since. So I guess you were just meant to be my Monkey."

Grace smiled as she listened to the story.

Danny pulled into a parking lot that was close to a beach area. As they got out Grace saw a large yellow truck.

"Something smells really good," she said taking in a deep breath.

"Glad to hear that," Danny said.

Grace noticed the picture of a large smiling head with a shrimp body on the yellow truck. The next thing she knew a very big Hawaiian man was heading in their direction. His head matched the drawing on the truck. Grace's stomach did a flip flop and she quickly hid behind Danny. She clutched onto his hand as the big man stopped in front of them.

"Howzit, brah?" he said lifting a hand out towards Danny.

With his free hand the detective slapped it and they exchanged a brief hug.

"I was so glad to hear that you had found her, brah," the big man said in his thick accent.

Grace peeked around Danny studying the large Hawaiian. When she got to his face she realized that he was staring down at her. Danny felt Grace hide her face into his shirt.

"What's the matter, Keiki?" he said, "You actin' like you don't know me."

Danny cleared his throat getting the large man's attention.

"Kamekona. . . .Steve should have explained. . . .you know."

Danny was jerking his head back referring to Grace. Kamekona shot him a confused look. Danny groaned, leaned up, and whispered into his ear.

"Oh. . . .right brah, sorry, I forgot," he said.

Grace chanced another peak around Danny trying to not let the strange man make her nervous. It was obvious that he knew her and Danny.

"It's a good thing I remember your favorites," Kamekona said with a smile.

Danny couldn't stop himself from groaning at yet another careless remark referring to memory.

"What?" the big man asked raising an eyebrow at Danny.

"Just go cook the food," the detective said pointing towards the truck.

Kamekona shrugged, winked at Grace, and turned to leave.

Grace didn't come from behind Danny until he was several feet away from them.

Danny looked down and saw her eyes wide with surprise.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

Grace wasn't sure. She looked from the large Hawaiian back to Danny and then caught one more glimpse before he disappeared inside his truck.

"I know he is massive, sweetie, but he's harmless. A bit thick headed sometimes, but harmless."

Grace saw Danny's big smile as he talked to her. It helped her to relax a little and the food did smell good reminding her that she had only had a very light breakfast.

"Hey, Danny," came a voice from behind the pair.

Father and daughter turned around. Grace saw two men getting out of a dark blue truck. She recognized them from the pictures Danny had shown her the day before as well as from Erika's house. Grace clutched nervously to Danny's hand again. She was trying again not to be nervous as the two men approached. At the last minute she once again took the position behind Danny. Chin and Steve both stopped their approach. Danny turned his attention toward her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her eye level.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Grace looked at him with her large brown eyes. It made her feel good inside that she had the choice about continuing. The good feeling replaced the nervous feeling which also helped feel a little bit more brave. She sucked in a deep breath.

"I want to," she said finally.

Danny kissed her cheek before standing upright. He moved behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders. Danny gave his two friends the go ahead to continue to come forward. Both men did so cautiously.

"Hey, Gracie," Steve said, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. . .I guess," she answered quietly.

Grace looked up at Danny. He smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead. Chin and Steve were relieved to see the interactions between the pair. Steve had seen her outburst when they had found her at Erika's and it scared him near to death.

"We're glad you were ready to see us," Chin said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Grace took it and tried to smile.

"Where's a. . .where's Catherine and Kono?" Danny asked.

"They said they would meet us here," Steve said turning and scanning the parking lot for any signs of Kono's red Cruze.

"Danno?" Grace questioned, "We still get to go shopping even if they can't come right?"

The comment kind of caught all three men off guard. Images filled their heads of how a shopping trip with them and Grace would turn out.

"Let's hope for your sake that they come, Baby," Danny said in a joking tone, "Because otherwise you're going to end up with a closet full of Hawaiian shirts, cargo pants, and cammies."

Danny pointed out Chin's shirt and Steve's pant as he spoke. His comment made Grace giggle.

"What are cammies?" she asked.

Danny liked that she wasn't as hesitant to ask questions. He could also feel her shoulders becoming less tense.

"Cammies, Babe, are what you wear when you join the army," Danny said looking at Steve.

"Navy, Danny, for the hundredth time I was in the Navy," Steve said annoyed, "Beside you're one to talk if we let you do this by yourself then she's going to have nothing but slacks, button up shirts, and ties."

To Grace's surprise the two men then got into a heated debate about the advantages and disadvantages of the different types of clothing.

"Steven when is my daughter ever going to have to hide out and not be seen. . . .Kay maybe if she plays Extreme Capture the Flag with you, but that's about it."

Grace looked to Chin as Steve came up with a rebuttal for Danny's statement. The older detective just chuckled and offered his arm to Grace. Danny barely noticed that she wiggled out from underneath his hands as he listened to Steve begin to describe all the useful things you could store in the pockets of a pair of cargo pants. Grace's nerves eased as she looped her arm into Chin's and allowed him to lead him to one of the tables.

"You'd actually be surprised how often those two argue," Chin said pointing back to Danny and Steve.

"About clothes?" Grace asked.

"About anything," he said.

Danny was about to remind Steve that he hadn't worn a tie in almost three years when he realized that Grace was no longer closeby. Chin saw panic come across Danny's face so he put his fingers into his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Both heads turned in their direction. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and started walking. Grace thought that her dad and Steve still looked annoyed at one another as they approached. Grace covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggling. It didn't work. Danny sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You two are funny," she said.

"There they are," Chin said seeing his cousin's red car pull up and park.

Catherine and Kono got out of the car and quickly found where their friends were sitting.

"What have you two been up to?" Steve asked after Catherine gave him a kiss hello.

"We spent most of the morning at HPD seeing if we could convince them that they didn't need all of the clothes and books taken from the Erika's house as evidence," Kono said.

"Did it work?" Steve asked. Catherine shook her head.

"No and we tried to get her cell phone back too, but no luck."

Both women gave Grace apologetic looks.

"You found where Erika put my books?" Grace asked with some relief.

They didn't tell her they had been found in the trash, but had been rescued when Crime Scene Investigators had collected evidence.

"You'll get everything back eventually. We just don't know when," Kono said.

"Thanks for trying," Danny said although even if they had gotten her stuff back he suspected they would will be going shopping after lunch.

It wasn't long before Kamekona came out of his truck with large heaping plates of shrimp and rice for all. The group dug in. Everyone wanted to know how Grace's first day back at home had been. Grace and Danny took turns on filling them in on the the details and remembered to thank them for cleaning the place up as well. Partway through the meal Grace showed Kono and Catherine the list she and Danny had made. The three girls were soon deep in serious discussion about fashion.

A little while later plates were empty, stomachs were full, the bill was paid, and they started debating about where the best place to start shopping would be. Grace watched all of the adults pull up some ideas on their smart phones.

"I guess a place that had lots of variety," she said not sure where that would be.

They continued to talk and debate before settling on where to go to. The next debate was about the best way to get themselves there. They had one person too many to all fit into Steve's truck so they decided that all the vehicles would be driven.

Grace surprised Danny when she asked him if she could ride with Catherine and Kono. He was glad that she was feeling more comfortable than she had an hour or so ago when they first had arrived. The only thing that made him sad was that he would be driving solo.

Day 6: Afternoon

"Where should we start?" Steve asked as the group started walking once they had arrived at the shopping center.

"I guess we look for the first place that is really colorful," Danny remarked.

He then saw Kono and Catherine exchange a look and start laughing.

"I don't get it," Danny said, "What did I say?"

"You do realize that a Victoria's Secret Store could easily fit into that category."

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned.

"How about colorful and age appropriate," he said in an annoyed tone.

"How 'bout that one?" Grace said pointing to a shop.

She decided she could ask Danno later what they sold at Victoria's Secret. The three girls entered and started going through the racks. Danny, Steve, and Chin warily hung back and watched them.

"Seems to be going pretty good," Steve said smiling as he watched Grace pull out a top and hold it up to herself, "I mean she hasn't tried to take a swing at any of us."

Danny sighed as he also watched Grace. He loved seeing her so happy, but the fact remained that she still had little to no memory about who she was. He relayed his concerns to his two friends. The three men talked and brainstormed other ways to try and stimulate her brain into remembering while Catherine, Kono, and Grace continued to shop.

It wasn't long before the group was moving on to another shop and then another. The men discovered that they weren't quite as bored if they helped to search for items too. Even if they did come up with some interesting combinations.

Danny couldn't help chuckling as he watched daughterless Chin and Steve get a crash course in shopping with a little girl. It wasn't just find a matching top and bottom, but shoes, jewelery, socks, scarves, hats, belts, and so on.

However, the bottom line of the entire afternoon was that Grace had a blast. She loved trying on the clothes and the different styles and looks. She laughed when she came out in an outfit that got head nods from some and head shakes from others. She laughed at how Steve called everything he was asked to find or do his mission or assignment. But what she enjoyed the most was how absolutely at ease and comfortable she felt with all of them. Grace had been nervous about doing this and so soon. She had just barely become used to Danny and was including all these other people into her life, but like with Danny they showed her nothing but kindness. It was obvious to her that this group of people genuinely cared about and loved her. Grace was all around happy and grateful to all of them for finding her and saving her. Grateful that they weren't treating her like she was something that was broken. Grateful that she felt like she could trust any one of them.

It warmed Danny's heart as he watched Grace with the rest of the Five-0 team. Just a few hours ago she had been a nervous little thing clutching to his hand and hiding behind him. Now she seemed completely at ease. It was similar to what he had seen with him the day before. Although she still couldn't recall specific details about any of them her brain was some how telling her that it was okay and that these people were the ones who loved and cared for her.

"You know I thought having to lift those heavy logs in SEAL training was brutal," Steve said, "But this is way worse."

The group laughed at his comment as he held up his arms. They were loaded down with bags full of various items and while most of it was for Grace Kono and Catherine had purchased a few items for themselves.

"Welcome to my world," Danny said.

"I've got nothing to compare this to," Chin commented.

The other two men were loaded down with bags just as much as Steve was. Grace then asked Steve to tell her more about the poles and other types of training he had to do. The group went to a few more places and decided to call it a day.

Danny invited them back to his place for dinner. Catherine and Kono had also expressed interest in helping Grace put all of her new things away in her room.

Danny found himself once again riding solo as Grace was completely captivated by Steve telling her all about training to be a Navy SEAL. Catherine also rode with them as it had come up that she too had been in the Navy.

Once everything had been taken inside Danny, Steve, and Chin started on dinner while the girls disappeared into Grace's room.

"It's amazing how quickly she warmed up to us today," Steve said as he opened a bag of salad.

Danny smiled and nodded.

"She seems to be getting more comfortable with her surroundings," Chin added pre heating the oven.

"I just wish it was enough to help her remember," Danny said feeling a little frustrated, "I mean it's good that she's feels comfortable. I don't want her to be scared by any means, but I can't help but worry that she won't ever remember specific details from her life."

"We just have to keep trying, brah," Chin said giving Danny a sympathetic look, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's only been two days."

Danny had to keep reminding himself of that although it felt like much longer.

"It'll come," Steve said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Just keep being a good dad to her like you always are."

The group sat down to dinner and made small talk.

"Danno?" Grace questioned partway through the meal, "Can we go to the beach?"

"Now?" he asked.

Grace laughed knowing he was joking. She liked the funny ways he sometimes answered her questions.

"Why not come over to my place," Steve said.

He then started to tell Grace about the private sandy area on his property.

By the time the meal ended Danny, Steve, and Grace had made arrangements for the father and daughter to come and spend the weekend.

A/N: Such a sweet chapter I think I'm going to get a cavity. Thanks for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 18 Day 7: Mid Day

_A/N: Holy Guacamole another chapter and so soon? I know I can hardly believe it myself. Well back to the drama of the story. Hope it is still being enjoyed. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

**Day 7: Mid Day**

Grace had gone into her room to pack a bag for Steve's after lunch. Danny was taking care of the lunch dishes before he went and did the same. If nothing came up at work for Steve then he was going to start the weekend early and meet Danny and Grace at his place around 2:30.

As the detective finished he couldn't help letting his mind wander as it had so many times over the past few days to his daughter's well being. Although they had had a blast the day before it hadn't jogged Grace's memory at all. Every time thoughts of his daughter's condition found their way into his head he worried about what would happen if it didn't come back. What if she went through the rest of her life not remembering anything before the age off 11? The thought made Danny feel sick to his stomach. He had to shake his head in order to start thinking clearly. He forced himself to think positively after all although Grace hadn't been able to recall many specifics her brain did in some ways recognize him.

Danny sighed as he grabbed a dish towel and dried his hands. He wandered into his bedroom and started pulling out clothes for the weekend. He remembered that Grace wanted to go swimming so he made sure he grabbed his bathing suit. Next, he stopped in the bathroom to grab a few things. He noticed that Grace had not taken anything from her side of the sink. Danny left the bathroom and walked towards his daughter's room.

The door was partway open. He pushed it open the rest of the way.

"Babe, did you want me to. . . ." Danny stopped cold and looked down at his daughter.

Grace was sitting amidst the books that had not been taken by Erika. They were scattered all around her. She had been writing something inside one of them when he entered.

Danny had startled her when he walked in. Grace quickly closed the book and looked up at him. Her eyes were all red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying. Danny took a step toward her intending to wrap her up in a big hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay. As he approached Grace jumped up and threw herself onto her bed and began to sob into her pillow.

The site in front of him broke Danny's heart into pieces. He walked over to one of the books on the floor and picked it up. He opened the cover, saw the G.E.W had been scribbled out, and saw his daughter's full name, Grace Elizabeth Williams, written there instead. The detective sat on the edge of Grace's bed looking at what she had written down as she continued to sob.

"Grace, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Danny asked placing a hand on her leg.

Upon feeling his touch Danny noticed her small body begin to calm down slightly. It was still a minute or two before she sat up and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Grace cried into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Danny patted her back and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. . . It's okay," Danny said hoping to Heaven that it was something he could help her work through, "I'm here. . . Tell me what's going on."

Grace attempted to suck in a deep breath and slow down her breathing, but instead the air and extra moisture caught in her throat causing her to choke and cough. Danny patted her back a little bit harder wanting to make everything all better for her.

"Calm down. . . . Calm down, Baby," he encouraged.

Grace sucked in several quick breaths before she tried again for a deep one. This time she was successful.

"Will you tell me what's got you so upset?" he asked.

"It's all my fault, Danno," Grace suddenly whimpered into his chest.

Danny's automatic response was to tighten his hold on her.

"What's you're fault?" he asked concerned.

The little girl in his arms started once again to sob into his shirt and he began the process once again of calming her enough so she could talk to him. Danny could feel a lump forming in his throat as he held his child.

"If I had. . ." Grace started still sniffling between words, "If I had. . . .written down. . . .written down. . . .my whole. . . .name. . .and not just my. . . .my initials. . . .then maybe I would have. . . . .would have. . . . have remembered. . . . . or known. . . . that Erika. . . . was. . . .was lying. . . . .was lying to me."

It took a lot of Grace's energy to get the entire statement out. Danny could feel his heart breaking once again as he listened to her. It wasn't her fault. He had to make her see that it was her fault. He laid his cheek on top of her head and placed a large hand on the side of it continuing to stroke her hair. Danny kept his other strong arm around wrapped around her shoulders. He wanted to keep her physically comforted while he searched for the words to do the rest. It was several minutes before he spoke to her.

"Grace, Baby, listen to me," he started once again tightening his already iron grip on her, "Tell me again what happened when you showed your initials to Erika."

Grace thought for a moment.

"She got mad at me. Like I had done something wrong."

Grace felt Danny nodding his head against hers.

"Monkey, I can't even imagine what she might have done had you discovered your real name in those books and frankly I don't want to."

Grace pulled her head away from Danny's chest and looked up at him.

"So you don't think it would have helped?" Grace asked quietly.

Danny shook his head.

"I think it would have made things worse."

Danny didn't tell her half the things he was thinking such as Erika packing the two of them up and leaving right then or worse physically hurting his daughter. Those two thoughts were enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Grace looked up at him for a minute more with her red eyes and wet face. Danny grabbed hold of the comforter and used it to start drying her tears. Grace's breathing was just about back to normal as she processed what he had said to her. After a few moments she realized he was right. She hadn't remembered who she was when Danny had told her her real name at the hospital. If her whole name had been in those books it only would have confused her more as well Erika becoming furious with her.

Grace reached up and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. It felt so good to be close to him and to have him comfort her. She snuggled back into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

After a few minutes Grace felt Danny's arms get tighter and tighter. His grip on her was so tight she almost couldn't breath. Grace was about to say something when a quiet sob escaped Danny's mouth. Grace looked up and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Blame me," he whispered looking down at her, "If your going to blame someone for what happened then blame me, baby, not yourself."

The words were out of Danny's mouth before he could stop himself. He had blamed himself for what happened since he had woken up with is team all around him telling him that Grace was no where to be found. He was her dad. It was his job to keep her safe. He had moved to Hawaii in the first place to keep his daughter's new home safe. To keep her safe and he had failed her.

"Danno. . . I don't-" Grace started.

"Stop. . . please don't say it Grace. . . don't say that it's not my fault. . . .I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't."

Grace continued to stare up at Danny not believing how quickly the tables in this conversation had turned. Just minutes earlier he was trying to comfort her, and now it seemed he needed the same from her whether he would admit it or not.

"I shouldn't have let her get the drop on me the way I did. I've been trained to deal with people like her and I should have had my guard up and then maybe. . . .maybe. . . I could have stopped her. . . .kept her from hurting you and-."

Grace reached up and put a hand over his mouth silencing his rant. Grace watched his eyes close as she kept her fingers securely over his lips.

"Did you see her coming?" Grace asked quietly slowly pulling her hand back slightly.

"I should have-." Grace covered his mouth again and shook her head at him.

"Did you see her coming, Danno?" Grace repeated slowly and enunciating each word.

Tears continued to fall from his eyes. He closed them this time and he shook his head.

"I don't think you could have stopped what couldn't see," Grace said quietly, "It wasn't your fault. . . .I'm sure that if you had seen or heard her you would have easily stopped her. . . . . I'm the most important thing in your life and number 2 doesn't even come close."

Danny breath caught in his throat as he heard her say a phrase that he had repeated to her on a countless number of occasions. Grace saw the expression on Danny's face changed from upset to surprised to deep in thought. The detective was trying to recall if he had said it to her in the past couple of days.

"Danno, what's wrong?" Grace asked becoming concerned again.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

Danny repeated the phrase to her when she gave him a confused look. He then explained what it meant to the two of them. The pair sat in silence as they both thought about it.

"I think. . .Grace started tentatively, "I think it just came to me. . . .like one second it wasn't there and the next it felt like the right thing to say."

A huge smile crossed Danny's face which soon passed to Grace's. They wrapped their arms around each other again and stayed that way for a few moments. Danny pushed her back slightly still beaming hoping there was more to come. Hoping that her memory was finally returning to her.

"Anything else?" he asked, "Can you remember anything else?"

Grace looked up at him with hope in her eyes as she thought about it. Danny's smile slowly faded into frown as he watched the hope turn to frustration. Finally she shook her head.

"It's okay," Danny said wrapping his arms around her once again, "It's a start. It'll come. I know it will. It'll come."

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
